Strawberry Maid, Butterfly King
by kitsune23star
Summary: She wasn't suppose to cross into their territory now she must do what ever the king says in order to get back to life as a princess, but will she find theres more to the King than meets the eye?
1. Freedom

Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King  
>First Flight: The Cage<br>_I feel like a bird in a cage,  
>I want to spread my wings and fly,<br>Then finally the cage was opened._

Purple eyes stared out at the beautiful night moon before her, fingernails tapped against the rail of the porch and a sigh escaped painted lips.

'I want freedom...' she thought, staring out at the city before her.

She didn't have a horrible life... it could be worse, but then again, it could ALWAYS be worse. People always thought princesses were the luckiest people, all they ever had to do was look pretty and marry a prince and they could do and have anything in the world that they wanted, but that was so drastically far from the truth. Being pretty and marrying a prince were almost a curse, she truly hated it.

Princesses were held to a stigma, as a princess having your own style was prohibited, you must have long hair, you must wear expensive clothes, you must own fine jewelry, you must paint yourself with layers of make up, you could not blemish your skin, you could not dress comfortably, you could not smile and show your teeth without a fan or hand in front of your face, and you could not cut your hair ever. It was like she wasn't even alive but others were doing it for her.

The most devastating part, without a doubt, was marrying a prince. She didn't get to choose her prince that was her brothers' job. To the Kuchikis' nothing was more important than sustaining their honor. She had no choice but to marry whoever her brother chose, even if she did not truly love him. Gin Ichimaru was her future husband and prince of a far off kingdom in the west. Rukia may have always been a strong woman but something about that man makes her just want to curl up in a ball and cry out of fear, the fact that he was her brother's age was the least half of her worries.

Rukia gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes shut.

'And tomorrow it will all end...' she thought with regret.

Tomorrow was her wedding day. She'd have a red letter printed on her forever after tomorrow morning. The fact that she never accepted Gin's marriage proposal to begin with made her hot with rage to the point where she wanted to cry. Her brother had signed the papers for her when they were sent and at the formal engagement she never uttered a word, when Gin had asked her to marry him Gin exclaimed that she must have been speechless from excitement, which everyone at the event had thought was cute besides Rukia how wanted to protest and Byakuya who just sat there with usual poker face.

"This cursed ring..." she huffed with anger.

Taking the silver piece off of her finger and staring at it with disgust.

Even the silver band gave her chills. She had already made up her mind though, she wouldn't do this, she refused. This was the one thing she would not give up because of her birth title, the one thing she would hold on to; she refused to sacrifice her purity for this... this... snake... nor for her brother, nor for her people no matter how much she loved or hated them. She would regret it for the rest of her life if she did.

The princess wouldn't dare allow him to see her, touch her, and most certainly have her. She would rather die before she hung her head in complete surrender to that man, or any man she didn't love. Dying with pride would be more honorable than living with shame in her opinion, but suicide was no less shameful for her family than giving herself to that man.

But tonight the Kuchiki Princess decided this would be the night she'd go to the neighboring kingdom Karakura. Rukia would penetrate the city with papers declaring a peace offering and pray the guards of the Kurosaki kingdom wouldn't kill her before the king got the chance to read her papers.

In the eyes of her people and to the other kingdom she would look like a foolish child who had gotten lost in the village, a true disgrace to the princesses country.

Rukia looked out at the beautifully lit palace of the Kurosaki kingdom and made up her mind.

_And so the bird flew into unknown skies_

Rukia had made sure to leave the strands of fallen hair in a pouch, which she had buried in the backyard. People would assume her hair was cut by the guard who caught her, stripping her of her royal status, shaming her but to her she felt FREE... so FREE!

With her hair short and sweeping her shoulders, she had changed into an elegant ball gown instead of her kimono so she wouldn't stand out. Since the Kurosaki palace was having a masquerade party that night, she slipped right through the guards sporting a butterfly mask.

Her intentions were to get past the Kuchiki gates and hopefully near the Kurosaki palace. It was easy getting to the palace, every night around eleven a cart of strawberries went from their village towards the Kurosaki kingdom. After all, the best strawberries anyone will ever find could only come from the Kuchiki Empire.

Rukia easily hid in the back of the cart when the horse stopped for water. The princess snuck out as soon as the cart was close enough to the Kurosaki castle. It was kind of obvious that she didn't belong. Everyone was socializing or dancing and Rukia was just kind of… there. She didn't seem to mind though as she found it nice just be out of the place. After freeing herself from the crowds of people she managed to make to a beautiful fountain.

'Koi fish... how unusual for a fountain...' she mused, deciding to take one last look at the beautiful fish before continuing her mission only to feel a presence behind her.

"So nice of you to join us... Princess Kuchiki..." he whispered in her ear.

Shocked Rukia turned around to find intense amber eyes staring back at her scared violet ones.

_Only to have her wings clipped_


	2. A new life

Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King  
>Second Flight: The Punishment<br>_Out of one cage and into another  
>The taste of freedom is dry in my mouth<br>Perhaps freedom is nothing but a lie  
>Perhaps the closest truth I'll get is imprisonment<em>

Rukia stared into fiery amber eyes through a black mask. Next thing she knew she was turned around with a knife to her throat.

"Now what brings the lovely princess Kuchiki to my party?" The masked man whispered his hot breath into her ear.

All the princess could was gasp at the situation she was in and how she could get out of it. "It was a rhetorical question and don't really care to know what brought you here all that matters is now YOU are in my territory which means I should kill you right here, right now."

Rukia couldn't help but close her eyes and gulp as she felt knife press harder against her throat. Then she felt his free hand running down her side in a very sensual way causing her to twitch.

"But I think I have something better than killing you." He said licking the shell of her ear making the princess shutter down to her spine. "W-who are you?" Rukia choked out. The man smirked at this,"Me? Well I'm…" His next words made Rukias eyes wide with shock "Your new master."

"Master Kurosaki! Please allow us to deal out the punishment Sir!" one of the guards shouted. Ichigo glared up at the man above him, his cheek leaning on his fist which was propped against the arm rest of the throne he was on, legs crossed as he stared down at her.

"No," He simply stated.

"But Sir! It is policey in this kingdom to-!"

"I know very well the policies," The king replied.

"Sir..." Ichigo cut the guard off with a snap of fingers.

"Guards, contact a messenger, tell him to take word to the Kuchiki lord that his lovely princess has found her way to my land."

One of the guards bowed his head, "Yes Sir." he replied exiting the large room.

"Leave us, I'd like to…chat with our new guest." he commanded smirking at Rukia to which she growled.

"But Si-"

"LEAVE US," the other guard, stunned by his sudden outburst, bowed deeply and scurried out of the room, leaving them alone together. Rukia, who was on the floor on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, and Ichigo, the king of the Kurosaki kingdom. As soon as he captured her Ichigo told all of his guest to leave. The only things in the room were the two people and the throne with a long red rug was sent down the middle of the cobblestone floor. The entire castle was very European as opposed to the Japanese style palace she was accustomed to.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" she hissed from clenched teeth, "Now why would I do that?" he replied, standing up from his throne, he had changed clothes after capturing her and before meeting her in his throne room. He was now dressed in simple, black dress pants and a white button-down shirt, opened slightly at the collar.

"Because it's our law! Our laws state that if anyone from either kingdom enters the others, kill them on the spot!" She shouted in anger, pushing herself to stand up and snarl at him.

"No, those are our GRANDFATHER'S laws, our FATHER'S laws, not OUR laws!" He growled back, glaring at her. "NOW I suggest you sit back down Princess or I will deal unto you something far worse than death." The King threatened, the two having a glare contest until Rukia finally got back on her knees.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"I'm glad you asked Princess,"

"And it's not 'Princess'! It's Rukia Kuchiki!" she hollered.

Ichigo smiled at her, "And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before he walked toward the princess bent down and reached his hand into her dress. "What on earth are you doing? Get your hand out of my dress!" she screamed squirming to get his hand away from her. He finally removed his hand and with it came the papers she had been transporting, folded neatly and tied with a black string. She glared at him as he pulled a out of his pocket untying the papers.

"These supposedly official papers lack the approval seal of the king, making them completely useless," he said, glancing over them and ripping them up, "Now Rukia, you must be extremely lacking in intelligence if you REALLY wanted to deliver these as a peace offering... or extremely lacking in happiness if you went through this elaborate plan to die by my hand." Ichigo said, dropping the papers to the floor.

"So what's your point?" she growled. "I'm not trying to make a point I'm just stating the fact that must have a death wish trying to come on Kurosaki land…or" he said with a smirk, putting his hand on her chin bringing her face closer to his. "You must've wanted to see if the rumor of me and women is true."

Rukia looked at the king with a dumfounded expression before growling and spitting in his face, to which Ichigo wiped his face backing away from the young princess.

"Yeah right, like I'd want to find out anything about you." Rukia growled.

Ichigo looked at her, making sure his face was clean of her spit, "Seems you're a little feisty, I like that."

Ichigo walked back to the throne picking up something or other that was in the arm rest "You see, as you ARE in MY kingdom, I can do whatever I want with you," he explained, leaning down in her face and holding up a pink ribbon with a heart-shaped, gold locket in the middle. "And since your in my kingdom you will wear this to show you are mine." he explained.

"WHAT?" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo tried to put the locket around her neck but Rukia only backed away causing them to struggle before Ichigo grabbed her from behind.

"If you don't stop moving I'll just have to call all-out war on your precious empire." This made Rukia stop her movements which gave Ichigo enough time to put on the locket.

"There, don't you look pretty."

"Why are you doing this?"

"That way you can't leave here." he said, showing her a gold key necklace. "This is the only key to open that locket so if you want me to open it, you'll do as I say." Ichigo said putting it back in his shirt.

Rukia glared at the king ultimately having no other choice.

"Fine." Rukia said victory written on Ichigos face.

_I question if it's better to be locked in a tiny cage, or a huge prison_

Rukia woke up the next morning to the bright sun. She rubbed her eyes before feeling something was off. Shooting out of bed Rukia found that she was not in her room. She was in a huge canopy bed with cream white sheets to match the walls. Looking around Rukia finally remembered what happened last night. '_It wasn't a dream.'_

Rukia sat there for a few more minutes before noticing something on her side dresser, a note.

_Put these on and might the others down stairs._

_-Your master_

Rukia looked in the mirror at her new uniform. It normal French maids outfit but meant to seduce. It had a white apron, which might have been the whole outfit. A black backless dress that came up pass her upper thighs. A headband with a ribbon on each side of her head and thigh high stockings 'This is so mortifying." She thought looking at herself in disgust.

Rukia looked at her hair in the mirror running her hand through it. She grabbed a pair of scissors before bringing it to her hair. 'This will only hold me back, time to start my new life.' And cut it off leaving it in a short bob. All she could do was stare at her 'new self' in the mirror.

_A dog on a leash is somewhat different than a bird in a cage, at least in a cage nothing is pulling on your neck_

Rukia sighed lightly as she smoothed out the uniform she was wearing. She had to shower with that stupid choker on... she was surprised that the water hadn't seemed to have any effect on it. The ribbon was just as strong as locket and even more surprising she was able to move it considerably to let that area of her neck breathe a little, still, it wouldn't come off. "I've traded one hell for another," she said to herself.

She had made her choice and could either go serve the ruler of a kingdom in war with her own, or to be standing in her wedding dress walking down white aisle with rose and cherry blossom petals littering her way. At least serving this cruel man downstairs would leave her with SOME of her dignity left, even with this degrading costume as an excuse for a uniform.

Stepping towards the large double doors of her room, she swung them open and stepped outside into the hall, shutting the doors again and looking down as she started to walk, only to see a small face looking back up to her, staring for a moment, she crouched down and smiled at the little dog sitting by her feet, "Why hello there." she said with a light smile.

The little dog, who couldn't have been much bigger than Rukia's head, barked happily at the new face and Rukia didn't even bother to think before picking her up and holding her in the air, "Aren't you just the cutest thing?" she cooed, looking at the pup and seeing no collar 'But she looked so well groomed... she couldn't be a stray could she? '

"Oh! I see you found the little lady!" she heard turning around and seeing an auburn haired maid running towards her.

"Yes..." she muttered.

"Such a bad girl running off like that when I was trying to take you for your morning walk!" the maid huffed at the little pup.

"She belongs to Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Er... yes..." muttered the maid. "Please call him 'Master Kurosaki' though, I mean... I realize you're a princess... but it-"

"No way!" she replied as she started walking towards the huge, winding staircase.

"H-Huh?"

"I'd rather die than give him that sort of respect! He is no master to me!" she replied, putting her nose in the air.

The big breasted maid sighed lightly, "Your one hard headed princess, Miss Kuchiki."

"Just call me Rukia."

"I'm Orihime, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too."

The maids descended onto the main floor walking into the kitchen and there they saw two other maids chatting wile washing dishes, "His all female staff you mean?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "Master Kurosaki loves women." Orihime replied as she walked over to the counter and started taking supplies out of cabinets and pantries.

"Oh?"

"In this kingdom it's just customary for women to work in the home and men to work outside of it."

"Sounds sexist," Rukia replied, watching Orihime set a blue and green bowl on the counter.

"It isn't, that's just how Master likes it, in fact, there are a few female knights in the kingdom, but only the truly powerful women want that job."

Rukia grumbled something under her breath and watched Orihime as she started to crack eggs into the bowl, "You'll come to like it here, I promise!" she said happily.

For a while Orihime and Rukia worked in silence making breakfast. Rukia was never one to talk much and Orihime seemed absorbed in her humming, until, a red-haired woman came busting into the kitchen, "Ten minutes!" she hollered, leaving immediatly, Rukia tilted her head.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Oh, it means ten minutes until Master Kurosaki wakes up." Rukia glanced at the clock and narrowed her eyes. "Ten o'clock? How lazy..." she muttered, "Well the master spends so much time making sure his kingdom and people are safe, it just takes a lot out of him." She said with a wistful sigh. Rukia narrowed her eyebrows.

"In my kingdom I was always up at five..." she mused.

"Five?" Orihime asked with a gasp. "Oh.. um... sorry... it's just... how did you ever do that and get adequate sleep?"

Rukia shrugged, "Wasn't hard..."

"Oh... now that I think of it... Master Kurosaki DID mention something about people in the Kuchiki Empire going to bed very early... in our kingdom we're always up until at least midnight."

"Why? What activities could possibly occur so late?"

Orihime blushed profusely "Oh…master Kurosaki…uh…I'd rather not say." She explained, flushing even more. Rukia frowned and watched as Orihime prepared breakfast for Ichigo quickly.

Then Orihime started to slice food into tiny pieces and put it in separate bowls. "What are you doing now?" she asked curiously.

"Master Kurosaki likes eating with his dogs."

"How many does he have?"

"Six I believe," she replied, whistling loudly.

Sure enough in moments six dogs burst through the open door to the kitchen, all lining up at Orihime's feet, "SIX dogs?" she questioned. "Yes, Master Kurosaki always liked even numbers so no one feels left out or excluded, six dogs, and we did have six maids until you came along." she explained. Rukia looked at them, "They're all so cute... what are their names?" she asked, "Well, the Toy Poodle there on the end is Juliet, you've met her," she said, gesturing to an Apricot Toy Poodle, "Arwin here is the Japanese Chin," she said, gesturing to a small, black and white dog a bit bigger than the poodle, Orihime then gestured to a Rough Collie who was much larger than the previous two, "Hermione isn't quite an adult yet so she should get a bit bigger," she mused, "Conan is our newest addition to the family so he's still trying to get potty trained," she explained as she pointed to a black pug, "Percy is next," she said as she gestured to a black Labrador Retriever, "And finally we have Jack," she explained as Rukia looked to the end of the line at a large German Sheppard, "I'm sure you can tell that Master Kurosaki ADORES animals." Orihime said, Rukia only stared at the bubbly maid.

~w~  
>Orihime looked all too happy, in Rukia's opinion, to be knocking on her MASTERS' door... either this Kurosaki guy had some sort of mind control or Orihime was infatuated with him... one was just as sick as the other really as far as Rukia was concerned. Orihime was a beautiful girl, in Rukia's opinion she could do better than this slug and Rukia wondered why she'd want to lower herself, though maybe in the Kurosaki kingdom this Ichigo was as high as you could get in personality... maybe all men were slugs... even worse so than him. Rukia found that a little hard to believe, true, he WAS better than Gin but she knew for a fact that there were some decent men in her kingdom... she just happened to be set up with a less desirable one.<p>

~w~

It was now the afternoon and all the maids were rushing about trying to get everything ready for the king, who was to return home soon. Rukia just watched as this all unfolded before her not knowing what to do in all of the chaos.

"Rukia come on, the master will be coming soon." Orihime said waving her hand towards her.

All the maids got into lines on each side of the double doors. Rukia was at the end, leading to the stairs. Just as the door opened the maids bowed and greeted the master.

"Welcome home, master!" they all said in unison.

Ichigo made his way to the stairs with each maid greeting him one at a time. When he didn't hear the last person welcome him, Ichigo stopped and looked down at the new maid. "Don't you have something to say... Ms. Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Rukia gritted her teeth, no... she would NOT do this... she would not show him any respect! "Welcome back..." she muttered, "Master Strawberry," she said looking him straight in the eyes while the other girls looked over in shock still bowing. He smirked at her.

_Let the games begin_.


	3. Chores, Jealousy, Lust and Ice cream

Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King Third Flight: Apologies

_Isn't it funny how coworkers can decide for you if you like your job or not?_

There was a constant battle going in the Kurosaki establishment between the king and the maid, more specifically Ichigo and Rukia. Every time she disrespected him he would find a new way to punish her, and every time he did that she'd find a new way to tell him that she couldn't care less and wished he'd go to hell. The list of things she had to do over the week following her first day at the Kurosaki Palace were long and demanding but most of degrading.

There was a list of chores that were SPECIFICALLY for her such as running his bath, making his food and even feeding at one point. This lead to the other maids to become jealous of the Rukia was around the other maids they'd either give her a dirty look or just ignore her. Orihime was still sweet though, Rukia could tell how jealous she was being the kind soul that Orihime was she never voiced it or held any anger towards the princess-turn-maid.

The other five, however, were not nearly as forgiving. Two in paticular were harsh, Riruka and Halibel, in their own ways. While the other three, Nell, Nanao, and Momo, just seemed to ignore her. Nell hardly ever saw the princess as she was usually paired up with Orihime on chores. Nanao was quiet and cold. Momo was shy but still topped with the jealousy it was no wonder they wanted nothing to do with Rukia.

Then there were the antagonists who made it CLEAR they didn't like her. Riruka was the more vocal of the two, always complaining about how much attention she got and how she didn't deserve it, she would sometimes sabotage Rukia's work "accidentally" and make her start over but things were always fixed by the time Ichigo got home. Rukia realized that he was gone for a diffrent amount of hours every day but Riruka seemed to already have his schedule memorized making sure to pick the right oppertunities to torture Rukia.

Halibel was the opposite of Riruka, quiet and not as cruel, but equally as mean. What she lacked in vocal harressment she made up for in gestures, like watching as Riruka did something to sabotage Rukia or walking by and "accidentally" tripping Rukia or blowing her skirt up. She wondered if Ichigo knew the impact all these 'special' chores were having on her with the other girls. She found it hard to believe that he just liked her company, but it was alright, she figured if she could just make it through this phase of her life she'd get out of it, somehow, she always did.

Rukia discovered quickly that what chores you got had zero to do with skills but more so appeasing the young king. For example; a week ago Rukia was called to Ichigo's room little did she know he wanted her to wash his body for her while he was in his in-ground bath, of course she refused but Ichigo told her she had to if she didn't want this war to happen, so she unwilling gave in making sure to scrub EXTRA hard to get the 'dirt' off of him. Late in the week after Rukia had become more accustemed to her currant situation, one day on his way out the door she noticed he had two different pairs of boots on, she COULD have let him walk out like that, and honestly she WANTED to but the female, fashion-aware side got the better of her and blurted it out before she could cover her mouth. Ichigo looked at her then at his boots before looking back at her giving her a smirk and a wink. The chores were pretty easy but the more praise Rukia got the more crap the other girls gave her, she would have rather worked in the garden all day and avoided them all together like she was doing today...

_The bird sits in it's cage...waiting for the chance fly in the beautiful blue skies._

Ichigo was riding on his horse with his sword in hand galloping down the forest path. Jack, the German Shepperd, was running along side the giant black stallion eyes set on the target. "Go Jack!" Ichigo shouted, the canine ran swiftly ahead, fangs ready, pouncing on the target causing it to yelp in pain. Ichigo jumped off the horse, readying his sword to stab the target as soon as Jack had it in submission. As soon as the poor deer was on the ground Ichigo held his sword above the struggling animal "I'm sorry..." he whispered stabbing the deer in the stomach, watching the life slip from it's eyes.

Jack let go of the bucks neck allowing Ichigo to pick it up. "Looks like we're gonna eat good tonight Jack." The strong dog barked in response.

As Ichigo rode back to the castle with his kill on the back of his steed he couldn't help but think of the Kuchiki princess waiting (or not) for him to return. He heard she was the most beautiful woman in all of the Kuchiki empire but not THIS beautiful. She had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, from her silky black hair he wanted to run his hands through to her smooth long legs he wanted to have wrapped around his waist as he brought her nervona over and over. But the thing that he loved the most was those deep lavender eyes that shined beautifully in the moonlight the night of his party. He wondered what color they'd be if they were hazy with lust that he caused.

_'Woah... calm down there Ichigo, not good to ride a horse with a boner.' _Ichigo thought calming himself down.

Despite how gentle she looked her attitude only served to make want her more. '_Someone that feisty has to be a freak in the bedroom.'_ Someone like her obviously won't give in that easy but that's okay because he liked a chase. Before she came along women would throw themselves at him and he'd more then glad to show them a good time or three. Even his maids, when they would 'accidentally' rub their breast on his shoulders when serving him food or ask if he needed help in changing, Ichigo would take them right then and there no matter who saw, sometimes they would either watch or join in on the ever since she came along he wouldn't even look at any other woman, which obviously caused the maids to become jealous of her.

The king arrived at his castle, leading his horse to the stables before taking his kill to the stocking room for animal waiting to be eaten and entering the main doors. "Welcome back, Master." The maids greeted. Ichigo looked around not seeing his desired princess maid.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked Rangiku.

"uh...I'm not sure master." Rangiku replied.

Ichigo walked towards the stairs after telling the maids to back to their business.

_"The key to your heart is in my hands, ready to open when I'm ready and willing."_

Rukia was on the third floor balcony watching the sunset. 'If only I could be like the sun, no matter how much you try you can never reach it.' She sighed ready to head back inside.

"There you are my cute little princess maid." Ichigo whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist, causing Rukia to jump. "L-Let go of me! And DON'T call me princess!" Rukia tried to wiggle out of his grasp only making Ichigo tighten his arms around her.

"Well you ARE in MY room, therefore I can do with you as I please..." Ichigo said as he whispered the last part. "princess."

Ichigo's hand started rubbing her thigh, coming close to her panty covered core making Rukia bite her lip to stifle a moan.

"Like that princess?" He said rubbing a little higher.

"Y-You per-vert..." Rukia said looking him over her shoulder, this only caused Ichigo to smirk even more.

"And I think your body likes it." He said licking the shell of her ear causing Rukia to let out a startled gasp.

Rukia stilled tried to move out of his grasp though her will was slowly fading away. _'My body is so hot, like he's controlling what my body does.'_

Just as Rukia was thinking about surrendering to this man sinful teasing, his hands and body were off of her. She held on to the railing to keep her steady then turned to see the king was at the double doors of the balcony looking at her over his shoulder, watching her trying to catch her breath.

"You should come inside, it's getting cold out." He said with a solid face unlike the playful one he had not even five minutes ago.

When she was sure she could walk properly, Rukia walked into Ichigo's room seeing him sitting at his dining table hand prompt on the side of his face. "Come, sit." He said talking about the chair across from him. Rukia stared at the scene for a minute deciding to go ahead and cautiously sit across from the perverted king, the smirk back on his face.

_My heart is not a toy to play, it's a fragile as this thing called 'love'._

Rukia had to admit it was a bit difficult getting used to this 'silverware' that Ichigo had instead of her chopsticks back at the palace but she was learning fairly quickly. She was eating in Ichigo's room instead of downstairs with the maids. They sat in silence for awhile, she really didn't want to talk to him, so she just sat there at ate, annoyance written all over her face.

"Why so quiet, princess?"

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me princess?" Rukia said slamming her fist on the table.

"Are angry because I didn't please you properly? Well we could finish that right here, if you like?"

"Wha-NO,I don't want anything to do with you!"

"That's not what it seemed like just awhile ago."This made Rukia blush, getting back to eating her food.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their meal. "Why are all men so awful?" Rukia whispered under her breath, Ichigo still caught it though. "I can guarantee none of them are as awful as me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say...I've done some sinfull things too." he explained.

Answering the door, Rukia glanced over her shoulder as Orihime handed Ichigo two bowls of some strange sort of food she had never seen before. He thanked her and came back to the table, setting one bowl in front of her. She stared at in confusion, looking at what seemed to be a very light colored, creamy, chocolate substance."Are you going to eat?" he asked. She blinked, "What... IS it...?" she asked. Ichigo stared at her for a moment then busted out laughing. "You... You've never SEEN ice cream?" he snickered. She huffed, "No!" she shouted. smirking Ichigo walked over to her and sitting on the edge of the table. Rukia gulped and leaned back in her seat as he dipped a spoon into the bowl and stared at her hungerly, almost as if he was going to eat her.

"Open your mouth," he demanded. The stubborn maid shook her head and he frowned, well... sort of... "I SAID, open your mouth. What do you think I'm going to do to you? Make you eat a razor blade?" he snorted. She shook her head again, "I'm not falling for that," she muttered. He put his free hand under her chin and used his thumb to stoke her lower lip. "That's one thing I hate about fear what they don't know." he said. she was determined now to defend her species. Slowly, hesitantly, she opened her mouth. The young king slid the spoon in her mouth and instructed her not to bite down on whatever it was, when he slowly pulled back he left a trail of some creamy, sweet substance on her tongue dripping down her chin, making the king lick his lips and wishing that dripping liquid was from her having pleased him with her delicious looking mouth.

Rukias eyes buldged, "This... this is amazing!" she gasped, he smirked at her, "Do you want more of it?" he asked, picking up her bowl. She nodded slowly and he held it above her, "You'll have to let me feed it to you then." he said with a smirk. Her mouth gaped, "W-What? No!" she screamed, leaping up and trying to grab the bowl. Ichigo stood and easily held it above her head, what with his height advantege, "See that? Human pride, my dogs let me feed them all the time."

"Well OFCOURSE, they don't care who's ... feeding them..." she muttered. Ichigo nodded, "Right, I'm going to teach you Rukia, you've been held to this stupidly high standard of how your kingdom thinks you should act all your life, I'm gonig to teach you to be free, to be happy, and most of all, to go with your instinct." he said with a smirk. "Rukia, sit back down or I'll just have to eat this ice cream, and not from the bowl." he said looking at her suggestively. She didn't know what exactly he was referring to and she wasn't prepared to find out, so she hesitantly sat back down and slowly opened her mouth, letting him feed her another spoonfull of ice cream, her cheeks red and her pride drowning the entire way.

_Let the bird be fed, hopefully to gain the trust of it's master, bound to this hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Helloooooooo Everyone!<strong>

**Thanks for reading this story! And thank YOU Asagi-K-Kurosaki for helping write this. *Kisses you***

**Here is my gallery on deviantart if you can't get a clear vision of how everyones suppose to look .com/gallery/  
><strong>

**Now on to the story. Rukia is basically a caged bird wanting to break free only to switched into an even smaller cage with an even worst owner. But will this all change as the story goes or will this all end in tragedy? :O**

**Review and I'll love you! X3  
><strong>


	4. Mystery

_Animals are soothing creatures, they can mend relationships without even knowing it_

Rukia had, with reluctance, learned quite a few things in her two weeks in the Kurosaki kingdom. She learned the king liked spicy food, he treated animals better than people and in fact had a distaste for people in general, except when it came to sex but it stilled seemed that there were somethings he just wasn't telling her. Rukia is not someone who is easily baited but the ONE thing she can't STAND is a mystery, she always has to sniff out the truth one way or another and back at the Kuchiki palace it had nearly gotten her disowned a couple of times, but the longer she hung around Ichigo Kurosaki the more she wanted to know this secret.

"_I've done some sinful things too_."

Just what the hell was that supposed to mean? He seemed to be dropping hints to her that he wasn't everything he appeared to be, sure, he was a pervert and liked spicy food but there was just something OFF about him, most concerning was that a few days ago he made yet another puzzling comment. She had asked him out of frustration why he treated his pets better than his staff, to which he replied "Animals are incapable of judgement and hatred" and then walked away, how was that relevant to anything?

With a sigh, she continued her job in the garden. It was one of those all-too-rare occasions that King Stick Up His Ass was gone early in the morning and had left Orihime in charge of assigning the morning chores. With no king around to make her do perverted things Orihime had freed her to gardening. Rukia honestly couldn't be happier about it, she loved plants and flowers and was often caught at her own palace strolling the garden and trying to pull weeds and water plants occasionally, much to her brother's deep shame.

Rukia looked up and noticed a young man with short black hair ride up towards the palace on a grey speckled horse, he looked like royalty. Rukia dusted her hands off on her apron and ran up to him to greet him. She had a feeling that this would be a good sign.

"Hello," she greeted.

The man stared down at her and raised his eyebrows, then causing her to notice that he was wearing "glasses", which her brother had explained to her were lenses put in wire to help people see. The "glasses" wearing man dismounted his horse immediatly and walked up to her, picking up her hand and lifting it to his face. At first she thought he was going to kiss her hand and she could find SOMEONE in this forsaken kingdom that had some manners... but to her complete dismay he didn't... instead... he SNIFFED her! With a gasp of shock she jerked her hand away and the man tilted his head.

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked.

"Oh... er... he isn't here right now, he left early this morning," the man frowned.

"He should be home by now..." he muttered.

Rukia bit her lip, she was going to find out Ichigo's secret if it killed her! She cleared her throat and faked her very best polite smile.

"Um, can I help you with something? I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she said, his eyebrows nearly shot off his head.

"YOU'RE Kuchiki? He's been talking about you... and he doesn't exaggerate your beauty, you're every bit as gorgeous as he implies." he said with a smile, she smiled back.

"You flatter me," she said.

"No I really don't, your master does, the things he says are making all of us men go crazy to see you." he said with a low chuckle, she decided she'd have to pull a little charm out of the hat to deal with this one.

"Oh? Who's 'us men'? Ichigo never tells me where he goes all day," she mused, batting her eyes. He stared for a moment.

"Ichigo huh?" he mused, making Rukia realize she may have slipped up, 'Ooops...' she thought.

"Ichigo wasn't exaggerating your relationship either then, you really are the one." he said with a small smile, Rukia blinked.

"'The one'?" she echoed.

"How much has Ichigo told you about... his family?" the man asked with a tilt of his head.

"I know little about Ichigo so nothing really." she mused, which wasn't really a lie, she didn't know a lot about him.

The man sighed lightly, "Man he really doesn't like to talk about his feelings. So he hasn't told you." he muttered, she smiled cutely.

"Told me what exactly~?" she hummed.

"Well... you know what happened to his mother right? And I mean... it should be pretty obvious why he treats you the way he does given his family is-"

"URYUU!" they heard, watching as Ichigo rode back up the hill on his black horse Zangetsu and pulled the stallion to a stop beside Uryuu's speckled horse. He dismounted quickly and Rukia noticed that he had a few scrolls with him.

"Oh Ichigo hi, we were just talking, I can't believe you haven't told her that you're a-"

"I haven't told her anything!" he snapped suddenly.

The man named Uryuu glanced at Rukia and then his face went completely pale. "O-Oh... sorry... well, I haven't told her anything Sir, I SWEAR it." he said, bowing deeply. Ichigo glared at Rukia and suddenly handed her the scrolls he had, "Take those to my room, and stay there until I come for you." he ordered, no light tone about him at all. She took in a slightly deep breath, "Can't I stay here and take the horses to the stables?" she asked quietly. "No, Uryuu and I will do it." he replied.

"But-" he leaned down and pulled her close grabbing and hand full of her bottom making her gasp, "Go, or I'll make you scream, and you can interrupt that any way you wish." he whispered, squeezing her butt for emphasis, Rukia pushed out of his grasp and ran to the palace doors.

~w~

How long had she been up there waiting on him anyway? An hour...? Two hours...? THREE hours...? She had no idea. When he finally did return to his room, however, she found herself instantly wishing that she was still waiting.

"Rukia," he breathed as he walked into the room, she watched as he put two bowls on the table, at first she thought it was just him setting up for dinner with her, until she looked in the bowls, she tilted her head. "What's with you?" she asked with raised eyebrows, he sighed. "Rukia, I have a few questions for you." he said seriously. she tilted her head and stared at the contents of the bowl. In one were small slices of chocolate, in the other were what appeared to be sliced onions.

She looked back up at him, "Alright...?" she replied.

Ichigo sat down and pulled her down into his lap, to which Rukia struggled but was forced to stop by the king. "Now listen carefully Sweetheart, if you tell me the truth I'll give you a treat, tell me a lie and I'll have to punish you." she glanced behind her and saw his very serious face.

"I'm guessing the onions are the punishment?" she guessed.

"That's right," she reached into the bowl and picked up one of the rings, putting the entire thing in her mouth and slowly chewing it, smirking the entire time. She saw his expression falter for a moment into one of surprise before he smirked.

"Who said I was going to feed them to you?" she laughed once she had swallowed the onion.

"You're bluffing," she said. Ichigo frowned, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but wouldn't you rather have the chocolate?" he replied, she sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I may be a lot of things but a liar is not one of them." she clarified, he sighed slightly.

"So, what did Uryuu tell you?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing," she replied honestly, he stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah... you know something though don't you?"

"I know that you're hiding something, I just don't know what it is you're hiding." she explained, he sighed.

"You swear?"

"Of course I do," he smiled very slightly at her.

"You better make sure, I'm very careful about my secrets." she sighed lightly.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" she just couldn't help herself, she HAD to know, these mysteries were KILLING her and she couldn't STAND it.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, I plan on it," her eyebrows raised.

"When?" she replied, he smiled and started to massage her thigh, "The day I take your virginity." he replied with a smirk, leaning forward he placed a kiss on the side of her neck. Rukia immediately scrambled to get away from him and ran to the door. "I don't want to know that badly!" she screamed as she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Ichigo sighed and popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "_Deny all you want Rukia... but it will happen, it's written in the stars, not you nor I can go against destiny_."

Rukia wasn't someone who whistles while she works, she's more of the one who grunts and complains while she works, and cleaning the upstairs floors was one reason for said grunts and complaints. Ichigo was outside taking his dogs for a walk, that alone could take forever. Standing up and sighing, she wiped the sweat from her brow and looked down at the stairs... right... onto the next painful level. Tucking some hair behind her ears, she picked up her bucket of soapy water and her rag and turned to the stairs, suddenly she felt someone push her and before she could stop herself her socks slipped on the freshly cleaned floor. She gasped as she fell down the staircase head-first, tumbling and falling, colliding with the steps. If she went all the way down she'd crack her skull. As quickly as she could, she reached out and grabbed the rail beside the stairs, with a good grip the falling stopped and she manged to put both hands on the rail. Rukia took in a deep breath and tried to stay still until someone could help her. Only the pain of her shattered ankle bone was all that she could think about.

_When at first no one believes you, nag, nag, again_

Her injures hurt, but not half as badly as his words. "Just tell me the truth, are you so miserable here that you tried to 'fall' down the stairs on purpose?" Ichigo said. He had been refusing to make eye contact with her since Orihime found her dangling and got him to take her to his room. Instead he was looking out the window. She bit the inside of her lip.

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you that I was pushed? What do you think of me?" she shouted in agony.

"Well you did trespass on my land just to get yourself killed..."

"I was not." she replied with a huff, he raised his eyebrows.

"Sure." Rukia looked away, not wanting to talk with the snobby king.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright... so it was an accident-"

"NO! I'm telling you someone PUSHED ME!" she screamed, he rubbed his temples.

"Rukia, who would do that?" he asked with an exasperated sigh.

Closing her eyes. "I don't know... but the fact is that you don't believe me, you men are all the same, you never believe anything unless it's been shoved up your nose." Rukia said with a sigh, Ichigo was about to retort when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he shouted.

"Master Kurosaki, the doctor is here." Orihime said with a bow. "Ah... send 'em up," he said, looking over at Rukia and patting her lightly on the head, "OW..." she groaned.

_Let the wings you use to fly be removed so I can keep you with me always._

"And?" Ichigo asked impatiently as Ukitake walked down the stairs.

"She's healing fine, I was able to heal the bones in her ankle and got rid of the bruises but she will have to be in bed for at least the rest of the day and night, if not the next two or three days, or she may hurt herself again as she's still very fragile." Ichigo nodded once.

"Rukia was also in quite a bit of pain so I gave her some drugs and she's a bit out of her mind right now so don't take much of anything she says seriously." he said.

"Right, got it." he grunted.

"Give her this as well, one table spoon every six hours until the bottle is out. It's for pain and swelling." he said as he handed Ichigo a small bottle of red liquid.

"Got it, thanks Dr. Ukitake." he nodded once.

"Ichigo... let me tell you something as a friend..." he said, Ichigo blinked.

"Alright..."

"Be careful with her, I understand all that you've been through and why you act the way you do, but you CANNOT be that way with Rukia, you can't treat her the way you treat your other maids if you want her to be with you."

"Why not? She's strong and tough and feisty, she can take my attitude better th-"

"I don't doubt that, but the REASON she can put up with it is because she's had some traumas too and all she'll ever see you as is a sparring partner unless you drop the act and be yourself, be kind to her, be gentle, and she'll be more trusting and more willing to let you be with her." he explained. Ichigo looked down, "I don't need you to tell me how to work my help."

"Fate sent her to you for a reason Ichigo, it's time to stop this playing around and be the person you're fated to be." he said.

Bowing his head once and walking out of the house, Ichigo sighed lightly and rubbed his eyes, "Right... fate..." he muttered quietly, looking down at the floor.

~w~

Ichigo stared down at Rukia as she slept peacefully in his bed. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against the window of his room.

"Ichigo?" he heard.

looking down as Rukia stared up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

"I think there's something weird going on." she said quietly, he raised his eyebrows.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Well, first someone pushed me down the stairs... and then that doctor... it was so strange... he healed me in only moments... it was almost like magic." she mused quietly. Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek and sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"I'm sure you're just a little off, Dr. Ukitake said the drugs would make you delirious."

"I'm not delirious! I... I know what happened... why don't you believe me?"

Ichigo sighed lightly running his fingers through her hair, "I never said that, you should probably get some sleep." he said.

"But... you do believe me don't you?" she asked quietly, he pulled the blankets further of her.

"Get some sleep." he replied quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go another chapter finished! Thanks Asagi-chaaaaan~!<br>**

**The plot is really thickening isn't it? What exactly is Ichigo hiding, will Ichigo and Rukia ever have their sexy moment yet? We'll just have to see next chapter.**

**Review and we'll love you!  
><strong>


	5. Make a Deal Princess

**Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King Fifth Flight: Make A Deal With The Devil**

**~w~  
><strong>

_'The problem with humans is that they don't come with a "Fragile, handel with care" stamp on the package'_

Rukia looked at the giant beast in awe. Never in her life had she seen such an animal. It had been a week since her 'accident' so she was currently in the stables trying to some fresh air from everything, and she happened to stumble into the stables, gazing at the kings horse, Zangetsu.

His coat was extremely well groomed, his coat practically shined. He had long, sturdy looking legs which made him look like a force to be recon with.

All Rukia could do was look at the animal as it ate the hay. What she wouldn't give to ride such a beautiful animal.

The princess leaned on the railing a little too much and fell into Zangetsu's she hit her head, Rukia looked up to find the staring down at her. Fear was written all over her face afraid that the horse would stomp on her face. After staring at Zangetsu for a few minutes, he moved out of her way and went back to eating his hay.

Rukia blinked a few times before getting up. Zangetsu was back to snacking on the hay completing ignoring the young princess in his stable.

She dusted herself off before looking at the black stallion again.

_'I wonder if I could...'_

Rukia reached her hand out to the horse with caution. She stroked his fur expecting him to lose it but he just kept eating, not minding her touch. She watched in astonishment before continuing to pet Zangetsu's soft yet tough fur.

_'It's so smooth... how could such a grotesque person own such a beautiful creature. '_

__Zangetsu glared at her like he could hear her thoughts.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

"Well, this is surprising, he usually doesn't let anyone but me near him." a rough voice said from behind her. As she was about to turn Rukia felt a strong chest on her back and a rough hand over hers, moving it to Zangetsu's head.

"He likes it better when you pet him on his jaw." The voice of King Ichigo whispered in her ears.

Rukia watched the stallions reaction as she stroked his jaw. He kept rubbing his head into her hand to feel more of her touch, this made her smile.

Ichigo took this chance to move his hands to her waist and rub circles with his thumbs, also rubbing his pelvis into hers, making the princess jump.

"What do you think your doing?" Rukia shouted, her back to Zangetsu's now, much to his and Ichigo's disappointment.

"I saw how much Zangetsu liked your touch so I thought you'd like mine."

"What kind of nonsense is that?"

Ichigo just smirked at her before going somewhere then coming back with what looked like a saddle and reins.

"How 'bout we go for a ride...Princess?" Ichigo offered, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Yeah right, why would I go with you?"

"Cause you want to be secure in my arms while we're riding on old Zangetsu over here."

"Keep telling yourself that, cause it's never gonna happen."

~w~

Rukia was holding onto the saddle while Ichigo steered Zangetsu. Ichigo had her change into a simple dress that flowed to her feet and a short jacket. She had somehow been convinced into riding with him, how? She didn't know herself.

Now they were riding down a forest path outside the palace, the stallion riding at a gentle pace.

"Where exactly are you taking me to?"

"Don't worry, it's a surprise."

Rukia sat back on his chest with a pout. She never liked surprises, that's one thing about her that's princessy.

They rode on Zangetsu for a while longer before they came to an opening.

"Look." Ichigo whispered in her ear.

What Rukia saw took her breath away.

It was a forest/garden, with trees ten feet tall and flowers everywhere you look. There was vines with giant leafs. The flowers sparkled with the little light there was making it look like they were stars.

Rukia was at a lost, she would never see such a place back at her palace.

"Like it?" Rukia nodded her head, gazing at the beautiful sight.

~w~

Ichigo and Rukia were walking side by side with him holding the reins to Zangetsu. It was a peaceful silence (for Ichigo anyway.) Rukia wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see that she was enjoying time with him. That's when the king decided to break the silent moment.

"It's really such a shame."

"What is?"

"I don't get to spend nearly as much time with Zan as I'd like to."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well, he's getting old. He's not as strong nor as fast as he used to be, so I'm trying not to overwork him. I'm mostly using Tensa for my riding activities, since he's just as strong as Zan but twice as young and I'm trying to keep Shirosaki out of trouble, so I only use him when I have to, he's too rambunctious for his own good... I'm thinking about getting another horse actually, I can't rely on poor Tensa all the time after all." he mused, handing Rukia a sugar cube to feed to the horse.

"Hm, where's Tensa's mother? Isn't he's Zangetsu's foal, since they look so much alike?"

"Ah yeah, she's with my sister." he replied as the horse licked up the sugar cube happily.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, I have two sisters, didn't I ever say that?"

"No... you didn't, where are they? I never see them."

"Well Yuzu is off in an allying kingdom doing some sort of 'schooling' in herbs. She wants to become an herbologist, and Karin is in the militairy training to be a palace guard."

"Really? You're letting her do that?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, it's what she wants, what choice do I have? Although between you and me I'll probbably park her somewhere like the maid's house where no one ever breaks in." he laughed. Shortly after moving in with Ichigo Orihime HAD mentioned that the maids and guards slept in a cottage on the land instead of in the actual palace but since Rukia had made the guest room her permanent home she kept forgetting that.

"Hm," she muttered quietly.

"You know Rukia, in my kingdom women are treated with respect." she mused.

"Oh REALY?" she said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes REALLY," he replied, poking her in the forehead.

"Most men just don't understand... women are the cycle of life themselves, without women there is no man, if women ceased to exist the world would come to an end, there would be no humans, no horses, no nothing... women carry and birth children. They alone produce life and yet so many men treat them as lesser beings when in reality. Women are far more powerful than us, that's why I always make sure women have equal rights to men in this kingdom."

"Ah, and THAT'S why you have an all-female staff?" he smirked.

"No, but what man do you know of that would want to be a maid and wear the uniform?" she snorted.

"Look, my point is that in this kingdom women are respected." he explained.

Rukia huffed, "I mean even my dad who's as loony as they get has this opinion."

"Your dad?"

"Oh, yeah, he's in another allying kingdom like my sister, he's taking care of some political buisness so since he has to spend so much time away from this kingdom I'm the acting king, this is basically training for when I really do become king." he explained.

"Ah..." she muttered, nodding slowly.

They continued there silent walk before Ichigo noticed something. He bent down and picked up a beautiful white lily with a yellow tint to it.

"Rukia," he said, making her look up.

He placed the flower behind her ear, intwining it in her hair and smiled at her.

"Beautiful." Lightly carressing her face before feeding Zangetsu a sugar cube.

Rukia stared at him wide eyed at the small gesture. How could something so simple cause something so big in her.

She looked away with a blush.

_'Not good... he really holds my heart in the palm of his hands...'_ she thought with a frown unbelievably. She was starting to feel some sort of feeling... something... something like companionship... something like affection.

"Oh Rukia, have you ever tried painting your lips?" he asked curiously, she frowned.

"Yes... in case you forgot, I WAS a princess." Ichigo only looked away with a nervous smile.

"Just let me try a little something, indulge me for a minute." he said as he winked at her, she huffed.

"And what do I get if I do?"

"Huh?"

"You're always wanting to make bargains with me, I'll give you this if you do that' sorts of things, what do I get if I let you try this?"

"...How about... tell me your favirote foods and you and the other maids will make those for dinner tonight. I'll try your food if you try my... experiment." he offered, she thought for a moment.

Ichigo had such a taste for spicy food... it'd be nice to get something a little sweeter for once... "Alright, you have a deal, as long as my clothes stay on," he smirked. "Of course my dear."

~w~

_Let me see you, not this mask you put on for others to accept you._

"So what do you want with me?" Rukia asked as Ichigo gestured for her to sit on the bed.

"Nothing much." he replied with a smirk, pulling open the drawer to the nightstand beside him and pulling out a tiny clear container. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"What's that?"

"Lip color." he replied, removing the lid and dipping his finger into it, rubbing a little bit of the light, pale, pink wax onto his finger tip.

"I don't like coloring my face though." she replied with a sigh.

"I know, but I'm not trying to change you, I'm just trying to bring out your beauty a little more." he replied, kneeling in front of her and lightly smudging the color onto her bottom lip. He ran his finger over her bottom lip slower then she would've liked and they way he was staring wasn't helping. When he finished he put the coloring away.

"Now, look at yourself." he said, offering her a pewter hand mirror. Blinking, she looked at herself for a moment... she sort of... liked it... it was such a pale pink that it was almost a neutral color, but it was bright enough to make her lips stand out a little.

"Well?" he asked with a smile, she smiled softly.

"Hm, I like it... but I'm not wearing it often, it sort of bothers my mouth..."

"I understand." he said with a happy grin.

"By the way... why do you have WOMEN'S lip color in YOUR room oh king Kurosaki?" she asked with a smirk and he smirked back at her.

"I bought it for you of course."

"Why would you do that?" she huffed, he snickered, walking over to the princess and leaning over her.

"So when we're having hot, wild, rough sex you can use those lips to kiss ANYwhere you want."

Rukia blushed ready to retort then the door busted opened, halting their conversation.

"Master Kurosaki!" they heard, turning around and seeing Riruka standing in the doorway.

"Oh... SHE'S here..." she grumbled.

"What is it Riruka?" he replied.

"I just came to remind you that All Hallow's Eve is in three days."

"Yes I know... have Orihime make Rukia's clothes next, a bit more flowy than the others." Riruka blinked.

"Flowy? Not tight...?"

"No, Rukia looks better in flowing clothing." he replied, Rukia could see Riruka gritting her teeth as she muttered an agreement and walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

~w~

_'Jealousy, something so trivial, yet everyone feels it.'_

"I'm really quite amazed, usually Master Kurosaki wants all his maids to wear tight clothes all the time." Orihime mused as she sprinkled some salt on the vegtables in the pan.

"So then why do you think he wants me to wear loose clothes?"

"Not loose, flowy, there's a slight difference."

"...Right... do you think maybe I'm the lucky one, the only one he DOESN'T want to screw like the others?" Orihime slammed her knife hard at her words, a huge blush appearing on her face, startling Rukia.

"N-no, of c-course not."

"HOW?" she asked in offense as she momentairly stopped chopping the garlic.

"Well... it means two things: for one he doesn't just see you in a sexual way...aside from the uniform." she snorted.

"That man has serious psychological problems..." she muttered, Orihime just shrugged.

"What's the other reason?" she asked, Orihime tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "O-Oh... I really shouldn't say..."

"Come on Orihime, you can tell me." she replied, Orihime rubbed the back of her neck.

"W-Well... I overheard him speaking with one of the other noblemen earlier today... he said..."

"...Yes?"

"He said he liked your size."

"What does THAT mean?"

"Well... you're small Rukia... and he said he liked seeing you in clothes that flow around you, that are bigger, it made you look even smaller and cuter, then he said... that he can't wait to see how you look in his clothes..." she mused, blushing fiercely as she stirred the soup in front of her.

Rukia sighed, "Not even in his dreams..." she muttered with a shake of her head.

"By the way Rukia... how did you convince the Master to let you decide what's for dinner tonight?" she shrugged.

"Oh, let's just call it a compromise."

~w~

"I'm surprised." Ichigo said simply as he took a bite of some of the dumplings Rukia had cooked.

"About?"

"I'm surprised that you have such good taste, this stuff is actually pretty good." he mused.

_ 'I don't know if I was just complimented or insulted...' _

"I mean I'm usually primarily a meat eater you know? I never cared much for vegetables, and I don't usually like sweet things other than chocolate but this is pretty good, how did you learn how to cook anyway? I thought in your kingdom you'd be locked in a tower all day."

"I did a lot of things I wasn't exactly supposed to do. I asked my private teacher to teach me to cook one day and have liked it ever since."

"Sounds like you're rather independent for a princess."

"OF COURSE I am, in my old life I had to be." she replied nonchalantly, stabbing some vegtables on her plate with that silver "fork" thing that she had become accustomed to eating with. Ichigo tilted his head.

"What do you mean by that?" he had always had a fine life when it came to his royal status. He had plenty of problems and headaches... in fact, he considered being royalty to be a blessing. Being a king gave him a purpose, but it sounded like Rukia RESENTED being a princess, sure the arranged marriage was a headache but ... what did she mean having to fend for herself? Being a prince and now a king, there was ALWAYS someone around... weather he liked it or not loneliness just wasn't an option...

"I just mean... being a princess was a lonely thing..."

"How?" he asked, she sighed.

"Do we have to talk about it? Can't we ever have a meal in silence?"

"No, now tell me, open up a little, what do you think I'm going to do? Eat you alive?"

Rukia only looked away. "In my kingdom we have a little something called 'freedom of speech." he chuckled.

"Oh? You mean like how you 'freely' have your way with any and every woman you see?" she asked with a smirk, he sighed and leaned back, grabbing a carrot off of his plate and popping it in his mouth.

"Touche', let's have a little deal then, if you tell me why you were so lonely, I'll tell you a secret of my own." she blinked, it sounded so tempting... she couldn't turn that down.

"Alright... fine... but first you have to tell me just a little something about this secret so I'll know if it's worth it or not, I don't consider the size of your little 'friend' or how many women you've had as worthy information."

"Well for one thing princess, the NOTHING small about my little 'friend'." he smirked, unbuttoning his shirt. Rukia blinked.

"I'll tell you how I got this scar." he offered, pointing to a small scar near the bottom of his muscular abdomen.

"...Deal,"

"Ladies first."

"You have a rather close relationship with your family... and at least somewhat of a relationship with your staff... I never had any of that, I was sentenced to one end of the castle while my nii-sama was at the other and if that wasn't bad enough he was away working a lot of times anyway. I wasn't allowed to have relationships with the staff and my teacher died when I was young, so I never really had anyone, if I was a peasent I may have had a friend or two." she said with a small sigh and a sad smile. Ichigo just looked at her.

"SO, what's with the scar?"

"Oh, well I was shot, when I was thirteen."

"Why?" he shrugged.

"It was mistaken identity... I would've died, if it hadn't been for Dr. Ukitake, he saved my ass."

"I see that he has a nack for that..." she mused back quietly.

They were both quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>That raps up another chapter!<strong>

**Asagi-chaaaaan ~ I rabu soooo much I could kiss you!**

**Review and we'll love you!  
><strong>


	6. Love, lust, desirepathetic

**_Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King Sixth Flight: All Hallow's Eve_**

_'Disguise me so that I can't even recognize myself'_

"It's really nice Orihime but... aren't we supposed to be dressing as frightening things?" Rukia asked with raised eyebrows as she stared at the cat-maid costume before her. It was basically a more censored version of her uniform.

"What do you mean?" the taller woman asked with a hum.

"I just mean that the purpose of All Hallow's Eve is to dress as scary beasts to ward off evil isn't it?"

"Oh, Master Kurosaki doesn't buy in to all that." she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"He sees All Hallow's Eve as more of a celebration."

"Of..?" Before Orihime could answer the door creaked open. "Miss Kuchiki, the king wants to see you downstairs, he'd like you to change into something warmer." Nanao said in a very calm manner, "...Thanks..." she muttered with a sigh.

~w~

"Just for future reference, I prefer bunnies." Rukia said as she walked outside. "Huh?" Ichigo said as he turned around, "I saw the clothes you had Orihime make, I prefer bunnies over cats."

"Oh, well I didn't choose all of them, Orihime did most of it."

"Oh... so what do you want with me?" she said with raised eyebrows. He smirked and opened the door of the carriage he was in front of, "Step right in my lady." he replied happily, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are we going, another forest?"

"You'll see when we get there, just get in." he replied, she glared at him and reluctantly stepped into the carriage as he stepped in right behind her.

~w~

_'Give a little sugar and your lover will be sweet on you'_

"So where are we?" Rukia asked as she glanced out of the carriage window and looked around, "You'll see." Ichigo opened the door and leading her outside. Rukia stepped out to see the view of a beautiful field full of even more beautiful horses.

"I told you, I want to get another horse, you're going to help me pick one." he said, turning to the driver and instructing him to go home as he and Rukia would take their new horse to the house, "So... what do you want me to do?" Rukia asked curiously, "Just pick out a horse, any one you like." he replied, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the fence.

Rukia hesitantly hopped over the fence and started into the pasture of horses, after riding Zangetsu a few days before she had no fear at all of horses, only curiosity. Walking around for a few moments, she looked up at all the beautiful creatures that stood before her, when finally she stopped in front of one.

"Find one you like?" Ichigo hollered from the other side of the fence, she nodded slowly and Ichigo tossed a small velvet pouch to her opening it, "Feed 'er one of those, see the response!" he ordered, she took a sugar cube out and held it up to the gorgeous white horse's nuzzle. The mare dipped down and licked the sugar from Rukia's fingers, making the raven-haired woman grin.

"Do you like her?"

Turning to see Ichigo beside her, Rukia just nodded in response and Ichigo smiled, "Good, she's yours." he replied, Rukia gaped, "W-What?"

"I said she's yours. Go on and name her, any good creature can't be without a name."

"I thought YOU were getting another horse."

"I am, but I never said you were going to be picking out one for me." she sighed lightly and watched as he looked over a pitch black horse.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Then why buy me a horse of my own?"

"Well, as you know I go riding just for the fun of it quite often, I've started to get lonely though, if you have a horse too I can have some company, now, use those sugar cubes to lead her on outside, I'll be along soon." with a huff, Rukia took a cube out of the pouch and waved it in front of the mare.

"I'm sorry about this, I hope his horses aren't as obnoxious to you as their master is to me, Shirayuki." she said as she walked in front of the beautiful horse, who simply nudged her arm in response and Rukia gave her the sugar cube.

"Ichigo, I can't help noticing that you neglected to bring riding equipment." Rukia mused as Ichigo walked out of the pen with a gorgeous black Appaloosa.

"Yeah, we don't need it." he said lightly stroking the horse's muzzle.

"How will we ride them home then?" Ichigo smiled when she called his palace"home" it may be subconscious but it made him chuckled.

"How did they ride horses before saddles my dear? Bare back of course, it's the quickest way to earn a horses' trust and respect." Rukia bit her lip, unsure about this.

"How will I hold on?" after all she hadn't been riding long."By the mane, we'll take things slow, but listen, horses are smarter than you think, if you're sweet to them they'll do what you want." he said, handing his new horse a sugar cube, he walked over and took the bag from her, taking out two cubes and giving one to Shirayuki. "What are you going to do with that one?" she asked curiously, he held it up and pressed it against her lips.

'You must be kidding me...' she thought, turning her head away.

"Come on, don't be like that," he coaxed, trying to feed her the sugar cube again, she just turned in the other direction "Rukia, you know, maybe if you ate more sugar you'd be more sweet." he said with a smirk, she huffed. "Then I definitely won't eat it." she replied, careful not to open her mouth. He sighed, "You leave me no choice."

Ichigo ran his fingers down her neck, making her gasp loudly and creating the perfect opportunity to put the sugar cube in her mouth. "Good girl," he said, petting her head. Rukia growled at him as the sugar dissolved in her mouth.

"Alright, up you go." Ichigo picked her up effortlessly and placing her on her horse, with a quiet shriek she flailed slightly and clutched the mane of her horse. Ichigo just smiled at her and hopped up on his horse, "What's her name?" he asked as he got settled. Rukia stared down at the white mare below her and smiled slightly, "Shirayuki."

"That's nice, this here is Mugestu."

"Interesting name." she mused, he just nodded to her and leaned down, whispering something to the horse and lightly patting his side, and just like that, Mugetsu took off in a slow trot.

"W-Wait! What do I do?"

"Ask her to take you home and pat her shoulder!" he shouted, Rukia groaned. She didn't think this would work but she tried anyway, and as soon as she finished speaking and lifted her hand from the horse's shoulder Shirayuki took off until she was at the same pace as Mugetsu.

"See, not so hard. I'll teach you how to stop when we get home." Rukia sighed as they rode through the country peacefully.

_ 'What's this guys deal? How can he do all these awful things yet... have such a caring side to him?'_ Rukia wondered with a sigh. She couldn't help it, with every act of kindness or, dare she say, affection, she couldn't help but grow fonder of him, this is not of course to be mistaken for his acts of perversion and lust.

~w~

_'How you perceive me is not always how I appear'_

"Alright, I need Tia and Riruka in the kitchen, Rangiku and Momo serving, Nanao at the door, Orihime and Rukia you're free." Ichigo instructed. All the maids, except for Rukia, bowed and chimed "Yes Master."

They were all still in their uniforms but had animal attachments like Rukia's cat ears and tail. Orihime was a bird, Tia was a shark, Momo was a lamb, Rangiku was a fox, Nanao a dog, and Riruka... Riruka was a rabbit... making Rukia hate her even more for getting HER costume.

They all broke apart for their respective duties and left Ichigo and Rukia alone at the base of the stairs.

"You're giving me and Orihime the night off?"

"Yep."

"Why us?"

"Well, one of my best friends has a thing for Orihime so why not let him see what he does, and..." Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the waist his face an inch from hers. "I was thinking you and I could have some fun together."Rukia pushed his face away from hers, getting out of his grasp, :Yeah right, I'd rather clean the stables." this made Ichigo sigh.

"You know why I picked a cat for you?"

"You said Orihime picked them out."

"No, I said she picked out SOME of them, I decided on yours, so you know why?" she didn't answer but glanced over her shoulder.

"Because a cat has that I-don't-care-attitude about them. They'll cuddle and lick you one moment then slash your ankle the next. A cat would be happy by itself only being around someone when they want food. They're also cunning and sneaky and not afraid to piss off whoever the hell she wants to piss off as long as she can walk with her head in the air and her paws clean. Which fits you perfectly." he explained.

Rukia only huffed, "I wanted a bunny..."

"You aren't like a bunny, you aren't quiet or shy or a prey animal, although I hope you're just as fertile..." that last comment flew right over Rukia's head, "Oh and you think Riruka is all of those things?"

"No but Orihime picked out her costume, I only choose yours." he replied with a chuckle, she groaned and marched away.

~w~

The party was going pretty well, everyone was either socializing or dancing and Rukia found herself having a decent time, though she was a server, it was nice to see everyone having a good time, such a different All Hallow's Eve than she was used to.

"Ah Rukia, come with me." Ichigo said suddenly, grabbing her arm as she walked by.

"The big guy is Chad, the short one is Mizurio, and the scrawny one is Keigo."

"I'm not scrawny!" cried the brunette man.

"Woah, you weren't exaggerating Ichigo, she's gorgeous." the shorter man named Mizurio said.

Chad only smirked at the small cat-maid,

"She's HOT!" Keigo shouted.

"My lady if you're ever looking for a real man please come my way~" he said, bending down to kiss Rukia's hand, but Ichigo snarled and stepped on his foot, making him yelp in pain.

"Oh, sorry Keigo, you should really watch where you're stepping." he said, Rukia snorted.

"Jeez Ichigo, I didn't know you were on your monthly cycle..." Ichigo blinked, "Monthly... cycle?" he whispered, looking out the window trying to get a view of the moon, "Yeah, if you were on your period you should've said something, I'm a girl I understand." she replied, his mouth dropped open, "I get pretty crabby too." she said, patting his shoulder and skipping off."You...!" he grumbled.

~w~

_'Lust, love, desire... such pathetic emotions... it's only to satisfy the sin in us all.'_

A steaming hot bath, there was hardly anything Rukia loved more, except maybe rabbits. Her bare feet tip-toed across the wooden floor of the bath house and she smiled as steam rose off the water in the bath before her. She had made sure to put as much into the fire heating it as she could so it wouldn't go cold on her but just as she was about to drop her towel, she sensed someone behind her.

"Go away."

"What? It's MY bath house." Ichigo said, a towel hanging loosely around his waist.

"Well I'm using it, now go." she growled, he just gave her a playful smirk.

"Someones snippy tonight." she walked over to the wooden tub and sat on the smooth edge, setting her slightly aching feet in the nearly boiling water.

"Why me?" she whispered suddenly. "Hm?"

"Why... me? Why do you want ME? What am I? I mean look at me... I'm small and scrawny, pale, and ... flawed..."

"You're petite, thin, glowing, and flawless." he replied, she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't toy with me, I have nothing you want, my legs are not long like Riruka's, my hair is not light like Orihime's, my skin is not tan like Tia's, my breasts are not big like Rangiku's, my body is not shaped like Nanao's, and my eyes are not trusting and loving like Momo's, what could you POSSIBLY want with me?"

"I don't like those things." Ichigo replied, walking forward and sitting down beside her.

"I like small breasts that fit in my hands, I like fiery eyes that bite back at me when I say something out of line, I like dark hair and light skin and a tiny, short body with legs that are long but not too long and a shape that's thin without being skinny, but the thing I like most..." Ichigo turned to Rukia grabbing her face, "Is these eyes... I've never such beautiful deep blue orbs before." Rukia huffed, pushing his hand away.

"Why? Because you can dominate your prey?"

"Because I can protect my lover." he replied, "The smaller she is, the more powerful I feel, the more of an urge I have to protect her with my very being and I LIKE that urge, it's a huge turn on," he replied simply, stepping into the water, trapping her between his arms on each side of her. Rukia turned away her towel still wrapped tightly around her, after all the water would go cold if she didn't use it soon.

"Why ME though? Surely there is SOME girl in your kingdom with those qualities."

"Maybe, but she isn't you."

"Why do you want me! What's good about me!" she shouted, Ichigo only stared.

"I can't explain that... no one can ever give a reason for falling for someone, they could say it's her eyes, his lips, her kindness, his strength, her intelligence- ... none of it is true because there is always someone who will have the same eyes, the same lips, be kinder, stronger, smarter... the reason someone has fallen for this person though is not something that is known, it's something that's just... THERE... an invisible cord attaching two people, bound together like we're bound together."

"Is that what you tell the other girls you've had? Don't you just want to catch me, tear me apart, then leave me all alone? Like a wolf slaughtering a lamb?"

"NO!" he shouted, "I am not like that! I'm not that person! Whatever you've heard isn't true!"

"Even if you told me?"

"Granted, I've done some things with some people, but I've never wanted someone like this... he whispered, she raised her eyebrows.

"I've never cared about these other women, they were just there to keep me satisfied, but now that I've got you, I haven;t even looked at another woman."

"So then why do you... what's your purpose in hunting a woman tearing her apart and leaving her?"

"I don't... I can't tell you right now." he whispered, moving away from her, Rukia watched him as he sighed to calm down.

"Rukia... I don't want you to think that way of me... I will be NOT that person with you... I flirt and I look but I would NEVER use a woman and I get nothing from looking and flirting... " she closed her eyes.

"You won't have me, and neither will anyone else, I will be alone my entire life and die alone." she said, but this didn't sound sad... it sounded determined...

"Why? Why would you choose that?"

"Love, lust, desire? It's all just to keep the sin of others in check. I don't want anyone to TOUCH me that way, I'm fine all on my own!" she screamed, as she stared directly at Ichigo, "I don't want someone to touch me that way... to kiss me that way... to see me that way... I don't want anyone to steal from me ... all I have is my purity, that's it. I have nothing else, nothing else belongs to me, I have nothing... if someone takes my purity what will I have when they leave? Nothing... I'll be bare."

"What if you fall in love? You won't have anything taken, you'll share, he gives himself to you and you give yourself to him."

"Oh please, there's no such thing as 'love'! There is only marriage which is for the purpose of politics, money, family, and infatuation, that is it, there is no love, and infatuation wears off too quickly."

"How are you sure that there's no such thing? What if you're wrong?"

"So what if I am! What will it change? I'll still never let anyone touch me that way! And if they do I'll find a way to kill myself without the possibility of being stopped! If I haven't my purity I have nothing!" she screamed, her eyes filling with water, but she held it back. "Every time... every time I even consider letting someone touch me... all I see is Gin Ichimaru's face, his grin, his evil... him... it's all I see... all I fear are the spiders in my stomach and the creepy crawly feeling on my skin whenever he looked at me or kissed me or held my hand, how sickening it was...I would probably get so sick I'd die right there..." she whispered, there was a short silence as Ichigo considered that.

"What if someone could make those thoughts go away?" he whispered.

"I'd doubt that... though I'd like to see myself in the mirror and not see him grinning over my shoulder... I'd like to be able to think about the prospect of men without thinking about him... but it doesn't change the fact that I will never give myself to a man, I may consider being friends with one, but never will I lay down with one."

"Why?"

"Men are scum! All they ever do is treat women like trash, use them for their own perverse pleasures and leave them there in the bed still broken and bleeding on the sheets... that's what my father did, that's what my favorite maid's husband did, that's what Gin would have done if he could... you know he was already having an affair with another woman?" he looked away, reflecting on his life.

"Not all men do that."

"Of course they do, men are incapable of love, only lust, only concerned about what they can do next to get feeling of ecstasy, I'd rather give myself to a woman before I would a man."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that your life experience taught you that... and I'm sorry to belong to a species that would ever do that..." he could see how upset she was just by talking about it, and it made his heart wrench and his stomach clench to know that she thought that way. He viewed sex as just... sex... two people doing a dance of erotica to get what their bodies wanted,though he never looked at it as something to be filled with love. it was just part of his species, being what he was, he wanted her to give everything to him, her chastity, her heart, her love, her secrets, her desires, he'd take them, treasure them, and give the same to her.

"How 'bout I wash your back." Rukia looked at him like he was crazy, but his face was completely serious.

"I won't look or touch you anywhere else..." he whispered.

Slowly, she pushed forward and turned around so her back was exposed to him and nothing else. Ichigo took a cloth from beside her and soaked it in water. Starting at the back of her neck and rubbing slow circles all the way down to her mid back, even if he wanted to go further, and believe him he did, he tried to keep himself in control.

"What would be your perfect life Rukia? If you could have any and everything you want." he whispered to her ear, she sighed lightly.

"I'd have a medium sized house in the country with all the animals I want, with enough money to support us easily but not so much we're rich, that's all I want." he nodded slowly.

"No friends or family around?"

"I have no friends or family." he paused in his menstruation of her back.

"What about me?"

"Why would I bother with you?"

"One of the things I was always wanted was to run my country and protect my people... with a lot of animals in the house, a beautiful wife who I come home to every night and make love to, with lots of children, lots and lots of children." he replied with a smile as he continued washing her back.

"Not all that different from yours."

"Yes... except yours is attainable, mine is a fantasy." he frowned, removing the cloth and leaning down to press his lips to her shoulder, making Rukia shudder.

"I could make it attainable... I could make your fantasy your reality... if you gave me the chance." his lips whispered against her skin, moving up her neck. She turned her head and he leaned up, catching her lips in a soft, innocent kiss that she didn't respond to, though not from lack of want, just from surprise. After a while she finally responded and took his lips as well, deepening the kiss. Ichigo turned her around, wrapping his arms around waist. Rukia had her hands wrapped in his orange hair. She could feel his tongue lick across her lips asking for permission into her mouth, which caused her to pulled away in surprise.

They were both breathing pretty heavily, when Rukia calmed her breathing she heard Ichigo get out of the water. He stood up and licked his lips, "I should go now, Juliet gets upset when I'm not near." he said, leaving her alone in the bath, she took her towel off and sank deeper into the water, "Why did he have to go and do something like that?" she groaned, sighing as her hands started to explore her body, washing every inch of skin in the hopes of removing any trace of Gin Ichimaru's aura that was still attached... maybe because she was starting over, maybe because someone elses aura was starting to attach.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter complete!<strong>

**Things are heating up between the king and the maid/princess.**

**Review and we'll love youuuu! X3**


	7. Strawberry bribe

**Strawberry Maid, Butterfly King**

**_Seventh Flight: Feelings_**

_'I am a princess, feelings don't come with that luxury.'_

Rukia stared out the window and sighed longingly, it was officially the beginning of November, it would start to snow soon. She always had loved snow, but she had the best view of it on her balcony in her old home. Now all she could was sit by this giant window in her 'room' and it cover the kingdom in it;s white blanket.

"Rukia, I have a proposition for you." turning around she saw none other than the bastard king standing behind her.

"And what would that be?"

"If you want to stop being my maid, why not play a little game? If you win you can go, if I win you must stay."

"What is it?"

"Come." he said going to light blue couch.

He held up a bowl of strawberries that had their stems cut off, they looked good, big, red, washed, and ready to be eaten. "Whoever can eat a strawberry out of the others mouth wins."

"WHAT?" she couldn't believe the nerve of this man! Who did he think she was?"Come on now Sweetie, this shouldn't any different from last night." he mused. Rukia narrowed her eyes and stood from the chair she had been sitting in.

"You tricked me last night."

"You didn't seem to mind though." that one caught her off guard.

The orange haired king placed a strawberry in his mouth, staring sideways at the nervous maid."Well, what's it going to be Rukia?"

Rukia watched him with hesitance and a trembling body, then deciding to she step forward sitting next to him on the couch, but Ichigo stopped her. "Nope, right her baby." he said pointing to his lap.

"Now your just pushing!"

"Who's the king here?"

Rukias' cheeks were so red they were nearly the color of the strawberries in the bowl, she wanted to stop being a maid and she wanted to stop serving this man, she wanted freedom. So she did as she was told, a knowing smirk on the kings face that she wanted to slap off.

"Go on princess, it's your move."

She reluctantly leaned forward and took the other end of the strawberry in her mouth as to not touch his lips, but he didn't let go. She lightly stuck out her tongue and tried to wrap it around the strawberry to pull, but his grip was tight. Ichigo retracted the strawberry further into his mouth, however, determined she allowed herself to go further, her lips meeting his and her tongue wandering into his mouth. Their tongues fought viciously for the strawberry, Rukia grabbing on to his shirt to get better access to the fruit, while the kings arm remained on each side of the couch.

Due to the lack of room in her tiny mouth saliva soon started to leak down her lips. Ichigo allowed the strawberry to peek out of his mouth again, allowing her to believe she was winning, and just before she tugged it out, he tugged back, jerking it out of her mouth with a POP.

"Looks like I win." he chuckled as he chewed up the fruit. Rukia, heavily embarrassed, red-faced, and still with some spit on her mouth, shook violently and wondered what to do.

"I want another chance!" she pipped up, this was unexpected by Ichigo... but not at all unappreciated, he smirked. "Alright, but this time I want something out of it if I win, come up with something that I want, and I'll let you have your deal." she wiped the spit from her lips and thought for a moment, "I... I'll give you a message." she replied quietly, he smiled. "We have a deal." he said, plucking another strawberry from the bowl and putting it in his mouth.

"Now wait a minute! Why do you get it first! That isn't fair!" she shouted, he shrugged. "You want to hold onto it?" he replied, putting it in her mouth. Rukia settled it between her teeth and held on as tightly as she could without biting through the red fruit. Before she was ready he launched forward and attacked her lips, his hands holding her thighs to keep her in place as he viciously assaulted her mouth with his own. The raven-haired maid gasped for air, holding on to his shirt as to not fall from the force of his kiss. She knew for a fact that she wasn't even close to getting it... as he swallowed that strawberry, he picked up another. "I want my prize, and if you feel like it, we can try again." he huffed, breathless from the kiss, she was no better though she pushed him back. "Yeah right."

"Well princess, my back isn't gonna rub itself."

Rukia sighed in defeat, attempting to get up from the kings lap, only to be stopped by his hand. "Not yet, I want you to unbutton my shirt."

Rukia almost choked at his statement. "W-what?"

"You heard me, undress me my servant, your king commands it."

All she could do was stare daggers at the man, before doing what he said.

She undid the buttons to his white shirt, expecting him to take it off.

"Now take it off for me." Rukia was going to murder this man when she got the chance. She pulled each sleeve from his arm, trying ignore the fact that he was really well built.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm just doing what I was told." She said in a mocking tone.

"You know, I think you might more stressed than I am..."

Before she knew what hit her, Rukia found herself on the carpeted floor, face down, with the bastard king on top of her.

"Why don't I give you a message first?" He whispered, making the princess shudder.

"G-get away from me, you pervert."

Ichigo just ignored her as his warm hands went from her lower to her upper back that was exposed thanks to the backless maid uniform. Rukia tried to bite back a moan from escaping her lips, but his hands felt so good on her skin. He just kept rubbing her back for awhile, then he decided to go lower, to her thighs. Rukia let out a small gasp but covered her mouth with her hand. "It seems your legs are pretty wound up too." He voice becoming even more huskier. His huge warm hands worked one her thighs, moving in all directions, even coming close her butt, then doing the same to the other. As his hands were working magic on her skin, his voice was working wonders on her sanity. He didn't say anything, he would just blow poofs breath in her ear, making about moan at the sensation.

He was starting to lower himself on her, his muscular chest against her soft smooth back. Rukia couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the feeling, this made Ichigo smirk. His hands left her legs to come to her hips and lift it up a little. Rukia gasped as she felt something poke her bottom. One of Ichigos' hands was holding him up as he kept some of his weight on the petite maid underneath him.

Ichigo was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, while Rukia had her eyes closed and her face trying to hide the pleasure he was slowly creating.

'_What am I doing? Your a princess, something like this should not be happening! No matter wonderful his hands feel!'_

Rukia manged to snap out of her trance and get out the room as quickly as she could. Ichigo only watched as his little maid left, nearly knocking over and running into anything in her way, then he sighed.

"So close."

~w~

"Get everyone to emperors chamber, quickly!"

All the guards were rushing to their destination lining up one by one, side by side, then kneeling.

The cold and powerful lord Byakuya entered threw the chamber doors, his commander-in-chief in toe, taking his seat on the thrown.

His loyal commander came before him, kneeling.

"My lord, we are ready to go to the Kurosaki Kingdom to retrieve the princess, just give us the order!"

Byakuya watched as Renji Abari waited for his answer.

"Go, bring her and the king back, I will handle him myself."

With that, all the samurai guards left from the Kurosaki Kingdom, leaving the lord to himself.

~w~

"Orihime... can I speak with you about something very important?" Rukia said quietly as she walked up to the young maid. Orihime turned away from cleaning the fish tanks and smiled at her, "Sure!" she said happily. The raven-haired woman sat on the arm of the couch and sighed, biting her lip.

"Does the king usually... sleep with the help?" Orihime blushed extremely hard at her question.

"W-what no, that's absurd. " she replied flailing her arms around. Rukia grimaced.

"What's wrong, Rukia?"

"It's just... why doesn't he find a wife and settle down like a king should?"

"Well, master doesn't really open himself up to people, even in the height of passion he just seems kind of...distant." Orihime gave a sad smile looking at the floor.

"How would you know what he's like when he's like that?" Rukia asked.

"Uh...oh-I uh,um..."

"It's okay I won't tell." Rukia said patting her back in concern.

"It's true master Kurosaki has slept with all his maids, except you, but he just used us to satisfy his 'craving' and keep in control I guess."

"How could you let that happen? In my empire he would have been severely punished."

"No, it's okay, all the maids even myself can't help but have feelings for the king."

"Why?"

"He's not that open, yeah, but he's brave and strong and smart and so many other things it makes my heart flutter." Orihime said lost in her own little world.

"Orihime..."

Orihime stood up laughing for no reason, "Well enough about me lets get back to work!"

Rukia watched as Orihime went back to cleaning the fish tank as if nothing happened.

_'She must really be in love with him.'_ Rukia thought before heading back to do some chores.

~w~

_I hold the so only I can know the secret, but the lock can always cut open._

Rukia sighed lightly and rubbed the back of her neck, she had to admit, she was pretty good at making beds. Ichigo's looked like it belonged in a painting despite the fact that when she walked into his bedroom it looked like it had been trampled and partially eaten by a heard of cattle, she SWORE she couldn't understand what men DID in their sleep to DO that kind of damage to a bed... she was about to turn and walk out of the room when she felt something cold and wet hit her thigh. Rukia gasped and flung around, banging against the wall, "Percy!" she gasped, putting a hand over her heart, "Honey you can't go sniffing a lady like that, though I can't really blame you since your master seems to do it too..." she mused, shaking her head.

She was about to lead the Black Lab out of the room when she noticed a breeze... turning around, she saw that when she had fell into the wall she had knocked it out of place... she blinked, "What on earth...?" she asked quietly to herself, she pushed on the wall further and it opened like a door. She shut the wall behind her and walked into the large room. It was beautiful, it had a sky light and a blue lamp on a mahogany desk which had a leather chair backed up against it. The carpet was soft on her bare feet and it was a deep rich, red color, and the walls were all lined with books. There were so many, Rukia couldn't even begin to count them. She turned and saw that the only wall not lined with shelves of books was the one she had come from, which had a gold handle on it. Across from her she saw another door, it was plain and wooden and didn't look like it belonged in the prestigious, regal, room.

Carefully, she stepped towards it and noticed a lock on it, but apparently the lock was undone because she was able to open the door quite easily, the stairs were cold stone as were the walls but because of the daylight she was able to see well enough to make it down the stairs, "Is this... a dungeon?" she whispered to herself as she walked across the cold floor, trying to avoid bugs and cobwebs and anything else creepy, but she didn't see anything actually in there. All she saw was another door... and a chest... racing over to it, she swung it open and saw nothing but a few sets of clothes. She then turned to the door, setting her hand on the handle and turning it, then she was outside, "What the...?" she whispered, turning around and seeing that she was near the horse's stables. "I thought this was just a wall..." she muttered quietly.

"Rukia!" she heard, quickly shoving the wall back in place and running forward. "Ah there you are, come on, lets go." Ichigo said, extending his free hand, the one not holding onto Jack's leash, towards her.

_'I don't repeat my mistakes; only my achievements_'

It was like they were in the middle of a cold war, Rukia could almost feel that static between them as they sat at the table eating dinner.

"So, about last night-"

"Last night was a mistake, don't expect it to happen again." Rukia interjected, staring at the water in her glass before taking a long drink of it, he sighed and leaned back. His food apparently forgotten to him.

"Why does it have to be a mistake?"

"Because I hate you."

"Well, I LOVE you~."

"Don't play games with me."

"But I love playing games, specially with you."Rukia growled at him.

"When my brother finds out what your doing, he'll have your head."

"Really, I highly doubt that princess."

They continued with their silent dinner, Rukia wanting to jump across the table and stab in the neck with her fork.

"What angers you...Princess?" Ichigo asked with his smirk, knowing the answer.

"The fact that you're a man, and as long as you have that... thing... attached to your mid-section, you will never be on my good side."

"Honestly you're so crass." he muttered. Sure, HE could say whatever the HELL he wanted to say... but he was a man, he was a KING, he didn't want a girl, or at least not HIS girl, speaking that way... not unless it was in the bedroom then he'd have to teach her some new vocabulary or otherwise she'd kill the mood... Heaven only knows what she'd try to call it then... shaking away from his thoughts, he turned back to his conversation.

"Look Rukia, I'll tell you right now that I'm FAR from other men."

"Don't make me laugh! Sleeping with all any and every women you see doesn't make you like other men?"

"Wha- who told you that?"

"That doesn't matter, it still won't change the fact that your a man!" She shouted slamming her fist on the table.

"I remember back at the palace... Gin would never tell me where he was at night... nights we were supposed to make public appearances and he was late or didn't show up at all, not that I cared, I just wanted him to say 'I was out screwing another woman Darling', instead of making up some lie and brushing me off. Everybody lies, which why we all have a hard time trusting each other." she explained, making Ichigo rub the back of his neck.

"You rather him hurt you than lie to you?"

"Hurt me? PLEASE, he would have been doing me a FAVOR admitting to the affair, if he had admitted to it I would have confirmed my theory that he wanted nothing to do with me. Maybe I could have found a way out or maybe I could have made a deal with him that he could have his mistress as long as he never touched me... I would rather die than appease him." she replied.

"Alright, how do I earn your trust?"

"I am a princess, we trust no one, the most you can do is earn my acceptance." Ichigo looked at her for moment before giving a little chuckle. "Alright then I'll do it... as long as you do the same."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not asking you to strip and let me take you here and now, all I'm asking for is baby steps. For every little step I take towards earning your trust, I want you to take a step of equal size to earn mine. I don't want to give myself to you only to find out a year later that you have no intention of ever letting me closer to your heart." she stared at him for a moment.

"...Alright, it's a deal." he smiled slightly, "Good, glad to hear it." he said, stabbing some meat on his plate with a fork.

"I have something to ask you."

"Go on,"

Rukia stood up and walked over to the wall by the bed, pushing on it and letting it creak open like earlier, "What is this room for?" Ichigo put his fork down, "How did you find that room?"

"I fell into the wall while I was making your bed today."

"It's my office, no one knows about it, even my closest friends and family."

"What's it for?"

"Work, I have important documents and stuff in there that no one will be able to get to, I have books and other things of value I want to hide from thieves and political enemies."

"But can't someone just get in through the skylight?"

"No, while the material may look like simple glass it's actually a type of mirror, we on the inside can see out but not from the outside, all they'll see is the reflection of what's above the mirror."

"So that's why I never noticed it before..." she muttered quietly to herself.

"Does that answer your question?"

"What about the cellar? The secret door?"

"Just another way to get into my office, nothing more, nothing less."

"And the chest of clothes?" he shrugged, "You never know when something will happen to your clothes outside, they're there for convenience."

"That's all?"

"That's all, though I may turn the cellar into a storage cellar, put some jars of jam down there or something... I REALLY have to think about it though because of having to go through my office to get there. It was all there when I bought this house and I haven't done anything with the cellar because of the secret office, which only required a bit of refurbishing that I did myself." he explained, Rukia nodded slowly.

"I see." she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>And another one down!<strong>

**Things are really heating up between Ichigo and Rukia, hopefully that'll lead ****to a great lemon *snicker, snicker***

**What is Lord Byakuya planning for our sexy couple. Wait til next chapter!**

**Review and we'll love youuuuuuuuu~!**


	8. Cold Warm Hot!

_**Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King Eighth Flight: Cold**_

_The cold, it's a lover caressing every part of your skin; yet the heat is like being in eternal ecstasy._

A couple of days had gone by since the strawberry incident and Rukia was pissed as hell. The thought that she had to be this bastard kings' maid made her sick. Every time she'd see him all she could think was how much she wanted to kill him._ 'Just you wait I'll get back to my kingdom and make sure you suffer.'_

There had been moments, like one morning when one of his dogs wondered into her room to wake her up and the king would start prattling on about something or other and very softly played with her hair while she worked on getting her uniform out of the closet, of course he was kicked out so he wouldn't see her undress. Then there was the next day when she was tending to the horses and he came to 'help' her, which ended up with her in the corner of Shirayuki's stable with him asking her if she wanted to show these animal how to really screw. She in turn punched him in the face leaving him to tend to his bruised jaw with Shirayuki giving a sigh.

"What a jerk." she mused.

"Oh! Rukia! Could you go put the apples and carrots in the stables for me? Master likes to have them in view when he goes to treat the horses." Orihime said happily as she handed Rukia the bucket, "Ah, sure Orihime." she replied.

"Just remember not to lock the door alright?" she said as Rukia stepped out.

It was freezing as Rukia walked outside. The snow had started to lightly sprinkle over the land last night, the land a mixture of green and white, still, Rukia was freezing in the little maid dress, she ran across to the stables and put the bucket over by the horse food, greeting the horses one by one before running back out and towards the front of the mansion.

She quickly grabbed the handle, yanked on it... and stood still, "What?" she whispered, no matter how much she tugged and pulled on the door handle it just wouldn't open. "Help!" she screamed, pounding her fists on the door, "Let me in!" she cried.

Nothing.

After a few minutes she ran to the stables and started pounding on the secret door in the wall that would lead to the cellar, but that wouldn't open either... with chattering teeth and goosebumps breaking out on her skin, she walked back to the front door and sat down, hoping that someone would notice her soon.

_Let my hands run over your body; warming the flesh then your heart.  
><em>

Rukia felt like she was going to pass out anytime now from the cold. God only knows how long she's been outside but she was completely numb. The freezing princess was brought out of her stupor when she heard loud barking and looked up to see Jack, Ichigo's hunting dog, running up to her. She hesitantly took her hand out of her lap and started to pet him.

"Rukia! What are you doing out here?" Ichigo was standing above her with a bag tossed over his shoulder, "I got locked out." she croaked back, he huffed and set the bag down beside her.

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know." she replied through chattering teeth, watching as he took his keys out and shoved them in the door. Jack nuzzled her cheek, rubbing his warm fur against her in an attempt to warm her up. 'Dogs are so smart...' she mused to herself as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Get my bag," Ichigo said as he opened the door.

Rukia picked up his bag as the familiar chime of the maids greeting him echoed outside. Before Rukia could stagger to her feet she gasped, being scooped up in Ichigo's arms, "Anyone care to explain this?" Ichigo asked gruffly as he and Jack walked into the house as the two maids shut the door, "Ichigo put me down!" Rukia hissed, but he didn't listen.

"Er... explain what Sir?" Rangiku asked in confusion.

"Why was Rukia locked out of the house?" he replied, Jack barked once accusingly and sat loyally by Ichigo's feet.

"She couldn't have been locked out, I specifically made sure that the lock was undone when she went outside." Orihime pipped up.

"How long were you by the door?"

"Er... well... for a few moments before I had to go get the laundry..." she said and Ichigo sighed lightly in response.

"Orihime, call Dr. Ukitake. Nanao, bring me a basin of hot water and a cloth along with some more blankets, I'll be upstairs." he said, walking towards the stairs with Rukia in his arms and his German Shepard behind him.

~w~

"Here ya' go." Ichigo said quietly as he put Rukia on her bed, she shivered violently and started grabbing at the blankets to try to wrap around herself. Ichigo walked towards the closet and grabbed Rukia's nightgown, "I-I-I can p-put it on m-myself." she squeaked.

"Right now you can't."

"N-Now is NO t-time f-f-for-!" at that moment Nanao rushed into the room and delivered the supplies Ichigo had requested earlier, "Thanks." he said, nodding her out of the room and taking the supplies.

"Now lets warm you up." he said, setting the blankets on the bed and the basin on the floor. Rukia blinked, watching him soak the cloth in the water and walk towards her, "Lay back." he demanded.

"Who do you think your talk-."

Ichigo forced her to lay down, keeping her still by the shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Quiet." Ichigo said in a commandingly cold tone, which made her stop her protest.

"It's better to warm up the body gradually than to give you a hot bath and have you go from extreme cold to extreme heat all of a sudden, you could go into shock." he explained as he ran the cloth over her face and down her neck. He could feel her heart thudding erratically beneath his hand as he rested the cloth over her collarbone. Rukia took in a deep breath, it did feel pretty good... it was warm but it didn't shock her system and his movements were slow and precise, making sure to cover every inch of visible skin and to let the heat soak into her instead of moving over her quickly. He took his time to make sure she was warming up, removing the straps and caplet sleeves of her maid uniform and completely exposed the delicate skin on her arms.

Ichigo started at her shoulders and slowly worked his way down to her upper arms, her elbows, her forearms, and finally to her hands and fingers, "See? I can be gentle when I want to." he said quietly as he moved down and removed the thigh high sock from her legs, starting again at her thighs.

"Then why don't you do it more often?" she asked quietly. He didn't say anything, running the cloth down her legs and over her feet.

"No answer?" he didn't say anything except, "Turn over so I can do your back." she tensed up for a second, recalling what happened when she was on her back last time. "I'm not a complete ass, I know this isn't the time, besides, why would I want to take you in a weakened state? I want you to be full of your usual feisty energy when we have wild raw sex." he explained with his usual smirk, Rukia just rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Stop talking." there was a quiet pause as he finished warming her up.

"You can put on your nightgown now." he said. Rukia nodded, sat up, and reached for her clothes.

"So do you believe me?" she asked quietly, rolling out of bed and walking towards her closet.

"Believe you about what?"

"That someone locked me out, you didn't believe me when someone pushed me down the stairs." he sighed and watched her walk into the small closet, apparently refusing to change in front of him.

"Yes I believe you." she emerged moments later with her maid's uniform in hand.

"Why now? Why do you believe me now when you didn't before?"

"Because the door was locked when I came home, someone had to have done that, weather it was malicious or not is another story but you were definitely locked out."

Rukia sat down on the bed, toying with the fabric of her uniform which sat in her lap, "So ... do you believe me when I say that I think it was the same person who pushed me down the stairs?" he stared at her for a moment.

He had learned Rukia was A LOT of things, she was temperamental, cold, not easily rattled, feisty, mean ,when she wanted to be, disobedient, defiant, and gorgeous... but she was not a liar.

Since she had been in his kingdom of the time of roughly a month never once had he caught her in a lie, if she ever did lie to him, she was probably the best liar in the entire world, because he couldn't catch her, not even once, why would she lie now? He sighed, "I believe you." he said quietly, making her eyes widen, "I believe at the very least that you believe someone has it out for you... and given the evidence I believe someone does, I just don't know who, any guesses?" she opened her mouth but closed it again. The other maids were obvious suspects, everyone except Orihime, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. It'd bring down her credibility and it wouldn't do much to help since that's still a lot of people.

"No." she whispered, he nodded slowly.

"I'll ask everyone where they were and what they were doing when you got locked out then." he said, taking the uniform from her.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" he stared at her for a moment, "Aren't we supposed to trust each other? If I can't trust you when you say someone is trying to hurt you how could how could you trust me?" she smiled lightly, he was really taking her seriously. The deal they made days before was being honored and he really was taking her at her word, he didn't have to, he didn't have much evidence to, but he did. No one ever trusted her like that in her kingdom, even her own brother.

"Thank you." Rukia whispered, he smiled at her.

"You're welcome." he said, leaning over, towards her lips. her first instinct was to back away or slap or hit him in the crotch or... SOMETHING... but she did nothing, she just waited. Maybe she was ok with this, if he actually believed her so much and gave her that much trust... maybe it was ok to exchange some kisses back and forth. Before his lips touched her's he jerked back, "The doctor's here." he said, getting up and taking her uniform with him. Rukia blinked, "I didn't hear a doorbell..." she mused quietly.

_'Let this temple be holy until the devil tempts it with seed of lust.'_

"Well?" Ichigo asked impatiently as Ukitake walked down the stairs, "She's fine, I gave her some medicine to warm her up but I'd still recommend she take a hot bath. On the bright side she doesn't seem to have gotten ill, however if she does seem to develop any symptoms give her a drop of this." he said, handing Ichigo a bottle of liquid. "Alright.. thanks." he said, Ukitake nodded once.

"Of course... though I wonder, I've been having a feeling lately I should check up on your horses, do you mind if I do that while I'm here?" he asked, Ichigo nodded.

"Go right ahead, I'll be in the bath house if you need me." he said, heading towards the stairs.

"Ah Ichigo, have you taken my advice about toning it down a little?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She's still pretty distant but we're working on it." Ukitake gave his gentle smile.

"Well, try declaring yourself to her a little more, you know try to woo her a little." he replied with a smile, walking out of the mansion.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and walked up the stairs into his bedroom, finding Rukia sitting up in bed and sifting through the stuff in his bag.

"Hey!" he said, jerking her away.

"Ichigo."

"Come on, you need a bath." he said, walking towards her.

"Mm... I thought you were going to work, why was Jack with you?" she asked, he walked towards the bed.

"Oh he followed me, it was a more casual political meeting and everyone likes dogs so I decided to let him come along." he replied, reaching down and picking her up bridal style.

"Done looking through my stuff?" he asked as he repositioned his arm under her legs, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck to keep balanced.

"Sorry, didn't think you would mind...master." she teased, taking Ichigo by surprise before he gave his playful smirk.

"Oh no, it's just important documents that the health of this country relies on." he said sarcastically.

"Well if they were that important you shouldn't have left them up there."

Ichigo just laughed it off, heading towards the bath.

~w~

Rukia took in a deep breath, she had to keep breathing in deeply in order to not turn around and smack Ichigo. He was washing her again, this time she made sure nothing like the last time would happen again, by threatening to knock him unconscious, to which he promised with his smirk in place.

Now he was sitting on the edge of the bath, fully clothed, rubbing her back clean. Since Rukia never really cleaned herself Ichigo was more then happy to help her.

"Don't get any ideas pervert."

"Hey, I may be a king but that doesn't mean I'm not like any normal man when he sees a walking beauty such as yourself."

"Tsk, that what you say to all the women you've shamelessly slept with?"

"Oh, that one kinda stung a little princess." Ichigo said, acting as if she really hurt him.

:I told you not to call me that."

"Fine..."

Ichigo stopped scrubbing her back and pulled her close to him to whisper in her ear. "Rukia~." Which sent shivers down Rukia spine.

"G-get OUT!" she shouted pushing away from the perverted king.

"Ah well, I'm sure you can handle the rest... unless you~."

"NO, Now go!"

Ichigo left the bath house, his smirk firmly on his face.

~w~

"Oh Ichigo! So glad I caught you!" Ichigo heard as he headed towards the house.

"Ah Dr. Ukitake, is everything alright?"

"More than alright, one of your horses is pregnant." he replied, Ichigo blinked.

"Wah-! Shirayuki? Rukia's horse?"

"That's right, from what I could tell Zangetsu's still got enough energy to make more foals."

"Old Man Zangetsu... way to go... ah Rukia's going to murder me..."

"Why do you say that?" Ukitake asked with raised eyebrows.

"Think about it, her first horse has been impregnated by my first horse, she might think I have something to do with it." Ukitake smiled slightly.

"Well if I were you I'd see it as a good sign, you of all people should know that animals take on the personalities of their owner and we all know you want Rukia. If her horse allowed your horse to get so close and impregnate her, it may mean that Rukia isn't as put off by you as she acts." Ichigo grinned at his words.

"Thanks Doctor." he said with a smile, walking away.

"Oh Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back to check on Shirayuki once a week to keep an eye on her, also... you may want to try declaring yourself to her a little more, she's probably off put by your being with other women." Ichigo nodded.

"Got it."

~w~

_'This glacier is strong, floating along the icy currents, never wavering; until it's layers fall from the warmth of the sun.'_

Rukia rubbed the back of her neck as she walked into her room. She was looking forward to sleep since the rest of the day was hers due to her near freezing to death, not that there was much left in the day but still.

"Hello." she heard, looking at her bed to see Ichigo laying, seemingly naked, in her bed.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"You need to stay warm, come to bed and let me be your personal heater while you sleep." he said with a smirk, she frowned.

"Please." he tossed back the blankets to reveal that he was at least wearing pants.

"Come on, what are you so afraid of? That I'll do something horrible to you in your sleep?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" he rolled his eyes, leaned over and jerked her to the bed by her wrist.

"Come on, trust me remember?" he said with a smile, she sighed, too tired to argue and reluctantly got into bed, tense and stiff from worry. Ichigo covered her with the blankets and pulled her close. She nearly hissed at the heat radiating off of him, like she was leaning next to a fire.

"You're so hot..." she whispered, he smirked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." he replied quietly, and Rukia just snorted at his comment. Lightly his fingers massaged her temples and she found herself relaxing in his arms.

"Shirayuki's pregnant." he whispered.

"That's nice... I look forward to having a foal..." she mused quietly, his hand dropped down to her shoulder and she suddenly tensed again.

"Wait, pregnant how?"

"I can't control what my horse does Rukia, and you know what they say animals take on the personality of their masters." he chuckled, she huffed.

"Get out of my bed...!" he sighed and held her closer.

"Oh Rukia just let me hold you a minute please?" he said, she groaned but let him run his hand down her side, he leaned over and kissed her lightly. She hummed quietly as sleep started to faintly hang over her mind. She moved backwards just a bit into him, he smiled and leaned over a bit more so that he could gain access to her lips. He pressed his lips on her chin and then traveled up to her lips, her eyes opened and she rolled over onto her back, laying on his arm.

"This time you can't call it a mistake." he whispered, kissing her lips again, she wanted to tell him to stop... hit him and scream... but she just couldn't, she didn't WANT to have any feelings for him.

She made the little voice inside her head telling her this was a bad idea shut up and she closed her eyes again, his tongue probed her lips. He licked her bottom lip and he took her gasp as his opportunity to let his tongue wonder into her mouth. Her inexperience was obvious as she whimpered and moved with uncertainty, unable to make a decision on what to do, so he decided to help her out a little. His tongue massaged her's back and forth in a soothing manner, coaxing her into relaxing and letting him control the kiss, but she wouldn't let that happen, it was so strange and so DIFFERENT... he was used to women submitting to him, to anyone submitting to him, in the world of work and in the world of romance... and in the world of the other people around him too... but she wouldn't, she didn't just lay still and let him do whatever he wanted no matter how shy or inexperienced she was she was going to get what she wanted. Rukia was going to fight back, and he LOVED that about her, that was her most arousing quality.

Ichigo pushed on her and she fell back on the pillows, her arms slowly snaked around his neck and he flipped around so that he was on his knees leaning over her, his legs keeping hers apart and his hands pressed onto the mattress on either side of her head. Pulling away from her mouth, starting to trail kisses down her cheek and neck, Ichigo felt something pushing his chest.

"W-Wait! Wait!" she cried.

"What?" he panted, leaning up to bite her ear lightly, nibbling on her lobe.

"T-too far." she whispered quietly, he sighed.

"Rukia-"

"No, I'm not giving myself to anyone, not you... no one." she said sternly, he sat up slowly.

"Alright, fine, you wanna play this little game then go ahead, but just let me say this; when I play, I play to win no matter what." he said sternly. Rukia stared at him in shock, a deep blush on her face. Just as Rukia opened her mouth to speak someone walked through the door.

"Ah Master! I knew you'd be here!" he sighed while Rukia scrabbled out the bed.

"What is it Rangiku?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya is waiting for you downstairs Master, he said it's urgent."

"Hitsu-FREAKING-Gaya.. fine fine... tell him I'll be right there." he said with a sigh, she nodded and left the two alone again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he said with a sigh as he rolled out of bed.

"I guess now you're glad I stopped you before you went any further." he snorted.

"Just you wait, little one, just you wait. I as soon as I get where I want you, not even the end of the world will stop me from making you scream over and over." he replied with a smirk. Rukia glared at him, blush deeper than before, as he walked out the door.

_'Bastard king.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another chapter done, boy things just keep heating up between these two, now Rukias new horse is pregnant? What's going on?<strong>

**Hopefully we'll find out Ichigo's secret and what Lord Kuchiki will do about the kidnapped princess.**

**Review and we'll love youuuuuuu! *Blows kisses!*  
><strong>


	9. Lust Gluttony

**Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King Ninth Flight: Lust **

_'Love Anger, like in the eye of a storm; coming and going.'_

This **SUCKED**. It sucked more than anything in the universe and you know why? Because Rukia was starting to enjoy his company, she didn't want to admit it but she did. Lust, fondness or perhaps a fluttering love, what ever it was she was starting to LIKE him, not in a romantic way but in a friendly way. She was starting to giggle, laugh, and smile with him. In the past week since making out with him they had kissed casually some times and Ichigo still being a pervert would try to go further south but she'd stopped him. Now that she was at least baiting him with kisses he spent nearly all his time with her. And they were starting to get to know each other, there were things she liked about him: what he liked to read and his love of animals and his philosophy on raising children. And things she didn't like about him, like his taste in food and his near-hatred of the human race and of course that he wanted to have sex with her, but she could live with those dislikes, but he had definitely gone over the line now.

Rukia stomped down the hall and into Ichigos' bedroom and slapped the piece of paper in his face, "WHAT IS THIS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, he slowly took the paper from her and stared blankly.  
>"A slip of paper...?"<p>

"What's ON the paper you bastard king?"

"I believe it's writing..."

"What does it SAY you useless sack of crap!" she screamed, he blinked, looking very apologetic as he stared at her fuming face. He looked like a scared little puppy, she almost took pity on him... ALMOST...

"It... it says... that by law, anyone who lays a hand on Rukia Kuchiki is subject to life in prison or death... and... that I officially am off the market and flirting with me, or more, can lead to jail time... and that you and I are soul mates and will hopefully be with children in the very near future... to put it nicely..." he replied, with an eyebrow raised.

"And where was it?"

"...Plastered all over the kingdom and house..."

"Now, why don't you explain to me why you're trying to make it sound like we screw every night?"

"Because that's what I want everyone to think!"

"To make it sound like we're in here DOING IT every night? And to say that you want me to bear your children and I'm your SOUL MATE? That's unforgivable! And WHY are you taking yourself off the market!"

"Because I want you."

"You're not going to HAVE me."

"Then I'll die a virgin."

"Yeah right...and I'll die a and become some death god."

"I've decided to be a born again virgin until I get you."

"It doesn't WORK like that."

"Yes it can! As long as I don't acknowledge any other woman I can be a virgin as long as I want to be! And besides it isn't like there's anything TO acknowledge considering how bad it always was... men are supposed to get off easy but I've never had ONE good f-"

"SHUT IT! You CAN'T be born again just to screw someone else, as a man, you can't be born again anyway, and especially not with all the women you've been with!"

"..You make it sound like I'm a horn-dog, it isn't as many as you're making it sound..."

"I hate you so much right now." Rukia grumbled as she stomped out of the room. Ichigo leaned back in his office chair pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe now, but you'll thank me for this later..." he muttered quietly, closing his eyes, "I need you Rukia ... I need to make love to you SOON..." he said quietly, reflecting on what Toshiro had to tell him the week before.

~w~

_"What do you mean he's looking for her?" Ichigo asked, "Calm down." Toshiro replied, leaning back in his chair and taking a long drink of the tea in front of him. Right now Ichigo wished he had asked Toshiro's maid for anything but tea: wine, whiskey, tequila... anything that would make him pass out... _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes, my sources are positive, he's sent his troops to infiltrate the kingdom and we ,as the Hijos De Loss Lobos, are doing everything we can to insure that there's no penetration, but if there is-"_

_ "Damn... I had no idea Byakuya was a Burida`..."_

_ "None of us did, he doesn't seem to fit the profile... but he is."_

_ "So what do we do?"_

_ "... I'm going to be blunt, Kurosaki, you have to do it now, there's no telling when Kuchiki will strike and if it should be in the next few days you will have nothing but that collar to keep her connected to you. If you don't do it soon you may loose her."_

_ "I'm not going to hurt her Toshiro! If I try to do it now I'll hurt her forever and then she'll hate me!" _

_"Well you best figure something out before her hatred for you is the least of your worries, need I remind you what she means to this kingdom? And what will happen in this war if Kuchiki gets her back?"_

_ "Shut up! I know all of that! Perhaps YOU need to remember who you're talking to!" he roared, the tea cups clattering and clanging on the table from the vibrations, Toshiro was unfazed, "I'm not being disrespectful, I'm being honest, if you don't do it soon the Kuchiki Empire will not only win this war but they will CRUSH us... and they'll take away Kuchiki too."_

_ "I know that... but if I spring this on her too soon she'll... I can't do that, it goes against every law in our books."_

_ "I know-"_

_ "I've been trying as hard as I can to seduce her... but it just isn't working!"_

_ "Then maybe she doesn't need seduction, perhaps she needs charming." Ichigo thought for a moment, "Kurosaki please, I know it's been a while, but try to think with your HEART instead of the thing between your legs for once."_

_ "I'm thinking about my country!" _

_ "I know, but unless you want to hurt or loose her... you had better find a way to make her love you soon."_

_ "I know... I know..." he whispered, standing up and leaving the porch. Toshiro sighed and pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket, pouring the entire contents into his tea, "You just HAD to have the Kuchiki didn't you?" he whispered to himself._

~w~

_'Let your senses feel me, let your senses smell me, let your senses taste me; instinct always comes out when in the height of passion.'_

"I'm sorry." Rukia turned around and blinked in wonder when she heard Ichigo.

"What?" she asked quietly, stepping down from the ladder she had been standing on to dust one of the high shelves in the kitchen, "I... I said I was sorry." he replied quietly.

Ichigo never really apologized for anything, even when he was wrong he still stand by it until it turns right but he knew Rukia would be mad at him until he said he was sorry.

"I didn't think the flyers would upset you so much."

He wanted no, NEEDED her more anything else in his entire life. Rukia was like a lifeline thrown to a drowning man, at least he saw her that way, but even though she was keeping him afloat, he hadn't been dragged to shore yet, and she could drop him and let him drown at any point. Rukia huffed and looked down, climbing down from the ladder, "Well... as long as you've apologized..." she muttered quietly, lifting Ichigos' spirits.

"So... you aren't mad anymore?"

"Not right now, but don't make me change my mind."

"Yeah, you want to go for a ride? I'll let you try out Mugetsu." she looked up at the unfinished dusting and back at him, "Don't I need to finish that?"

"No, I'll get someone else to do it, let's go." he replied, waving her towards the exit of the kitchen, "I should go upstairs and change." she said, walking to the stairs, he nodded, not really giving her a reply until she started up the stairs, "Rukia..." he said suddenly, making her stop and turn around, "Where are we?"

"Huh?"

"Our relationship, where are we? Where are YOU in your feelings?" she looked down, "Do I have to label it?"

~w~

_'Taste me as the darkness blocks you from seeing me in esctacy.'_

Rukia looked in the mirror for a moment, because it was winter there were a few modifications to her maid's uniform. According to Orihime it was the first modification in years and Ichigo had specifically requested them so that if anyone got locked out again the consequences wouldn't be quite as bad as they had been for Rukia, but somehow the young maid doubted that. He had an alterior motive and she just knew it... the modifications were simple but good, she was allowed to wear long black stockings instead of being bare-legged, it had sleeves but was open in the back and low cut in the front.

"Ah Rukia! Master wants to see you." Orihime said, popping her head in the doorway, Rukia sighed, "What could he want now...?" she muttered, well, with a new morning comes new aggravations...

"What do you want?" Rukia asked as she entered the kitchen where Ichigo was lounging across one of the chairs, "Oh someone didn't sleep well."

"I'm really not in the mood today."

"I have just the thing." he replied, standing up and walking over to her. Ichigo lifted Rukia up and set her on the counter effortlessly, "What the-?" she asked, he just smiled at her.

Reaching into the cabinet above her, Ichigo pulled out a small, brown, glass bottle with an eyedropper inside the cap, "Open your mouth." he demanded, taking the cap off and filling the eyedropper with gold colored liquid, "Not until you tell me what that is."

"It's liquid silver."

"Looks gold to me."

"No no I mean the mineral not the color, you're supposed to drink a tablespoon of it twice a week, it helps to cure all sorts of ailments." Rukia stared at it with distaste.

"I don't know..."

"It's tasteless and has no side effects, see?" he replied, leaning his head back and squirting the liquid into his mouth, swallowing and sticking his tongue out to show her he had taken it, she bit the inside of her lip as he refilled the dropper and held it above her, "Come on Rukia, what happened to trusting each other?" he had a point... he had been trying lately, and she had been too...

Reluctantly, she lifted her head and opened her mouth slightly to which he rested the dropper on her bottom lip, squirting the liquid into her mouth slowly, watching as she drank the liquid. Surprisingly it was tasteless, just as he had said, "See? Not so bad now is it?" she shook her head, "It's fine, so what is it supposed to do exactly?"

"Prevents and cures all kinds of ailments, mostly sicknesses, I'm not sure how it works, just that Dr. Ukitake told my dad about it years ago and my family has been taking it ever since."

"Isn't it expensive?"

"Yeah but a bottle lasts you for a while it's not like money is an object anyway." he mused, turning to the refrigerator. Even though she must have just swallowed the mineral she was already feeling her previously bad mood start to lift and her legs started to lightly swing back and forth, "What are you getting?" Rukia asked looking at the small, orange fruit in Ichigo's hands, "Tangerine, you want some?"

"What is a ... tangerine?" she asked, tilting her head to one side like an innocent puppy. The orange-haired king looked at her like she was crazy

"You've never HAD a tangerine?"

"NO... that's why I asked." he walked towards her, peeling the small fruit as he walked, "No chocolate, no ice cream, no tangerines... I would NOT want to live in your kingdom." he said with a shiver. When the fruit was finally completely peeled he was standing in front of her with a lighter color inside of the fruit that had a white stringy type of film around it. Ichigo stuck his finger in the middle and it split open, revealing sections like one would find in an orange. He took one of the sections, squeezed it lightly to check for seeds, and after deeming it ok, held it up to her.

"Open." he demanded, "Is it sour like an orange?"

"No, it's very sweet but still tangy... like you, just that you don't show the sweet part as much as a tangerine does." he replied.

Rukia frowned but opened her mouth anyway, he placed it in her mouth and she closed, biting into the fruit and her eyes shooting wide, "IT'S GOOD!" she muttered and she reached for another peice but he pulled back, taking two pieces off and popping one in his mouth, handing her the other, which she chewed on happily."I have to admit, your kingdom DOES have some good food." she said, he chuckled, "This is nothing, I have tons of good things to feed you." he said, setting the tangerine down and walking over to the counter, bringing back a handful of purple grapes.

"What are those?"

"Jeez you don't have grapes in your kingdom either?" he groaned as he pressed one against her lips, she didn't even hesitate before opening her mouth and sucking the little fruit (and the tips of his fingers) inside and biting down, "Ouch!" he muttered, jerking his hand away. At first having the tips of his fingers in her warm mouth was nice but he didn't know she'd bite... "You know, a few hundred years ago, grapes were thought to be a delicacy because they were only grown in certain countries."

"Oh?" she mused absentmindedly, grabbing for another one, but he found feeding her far too much fun so he just plucked a grape from the stem and set inside her awaiting mouth, "Mm-hm, so only royalty could eat them. There are a lot of paintings of kings and queens being fed grapes by their servants, from all over the world, from Europe to this land in the middle east called 'Egypt', that was famous for it." he said, setting the grapes down.

"What are you getting now?" she asked excitedly, bouncing slightly where she sat, 'Boy... the term 'A way to a girl's heart is through her stomach' is really literal...' he thought as he picked up an apple, "You DO have APPLES in your kingdom right?"

"Yes but I don't care for them, they make my mouth itch, I don't like the texture but I like the flavor."

"Well you don't have to worry about the texture, have you ever had apple pie?"

"Pie? What is that?"

"You're about to thoroughly enjoy yourself, almost as much as you would with me in the bed room, princess."

"Haha very funny."

"No joke my love, I'd have you begging me to make you scream, over and over." Rukia just rolled her eyes as Ichigo took a knife and a cutting board out of the cabinet, "So you can cook?"

"Yeah, my mom taught me when I was young, she would have taught my sisters too but..." he trailed off and she looked away, "You don't have to tell me... I know she passed away..." he didn't say anything back, "I feel responsible... it's my fault she was murdered." Rukia raised her eyebrows, "Murdered? I thought it was an accident, that's what my brother always said-"

"She was murdered in cold blood!" he shouted back, gripping the knife tightly before taking a deep breath, "I... I'm sorry I just... I miss her a lot." he whispered and she frowned, 'That's probably one reason he is the way he is... he doesn't want to get hurt by anyone again...' she mused to herself, watching as he sliced the apple.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" he asked suddenly, she shook her head, "Go get a spare apron and cut a long peice off of it."

"How do you mean?"

"Actually... just bring it here, an old ratty one ok?" she just nodded at him and slid off of the counter, walking out of the kitchen and wondering what he was going to do.

~w~

_'Gluttony; the sin of indulgence.'_

When Rukia re-entered the kitchen the first smell that hit her nose steak, she had to swallow the drool that was starting to form The many aromas in that room were starting to get to her, "Here." she said, tossing the apron on Ichigo's head.

"Thanks." he huffed, grabbing at the corner of it and ripping a long strip of fabric off of the side. He set it on the counter and then tore off another strip, setting down the rest of the torn apron on the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"We're about to play a little game of trust." he said with a smirk, holding up the strip of fabric. She took a step back, "What kind of game?" she replied, Ichigo just smiled at her and took a step closer, "Well you seemed to be having fun trying different foods... why don't you try my cooking with a little... pizzazz?"

"Like?"

"...I'll blindfold you."

"What? Why!"

"It could be fun, if one of your five senses is taken away the other four are heightened, if you can't see, the taste will be stronger, plus, if you can't see what I'm putting in your mouth it'll show me that you really trust me." he suggested, she leaned back, "How do I know this isn't an excuse to live out some sick, sexual fantasy?"

"You don't."

"How do I know you aren't going to do something horrible and lewd to me?"

"You don't." then silence.

"This is why it's fun, don't you like the mystery?" he said, she sighed lightly, glancing at the steak cooking in the pan and then at Ichigo, "Alright... I'll play your little game." she said, making his face light up, "BUT there's a catch." his smile lower only slightly "What's the catch?"

"You have to do it too, I'll let you play with me, but in return I get to play with you." he smirked, ohhh he LOVED this new Rukia. Sure he loved her innocent side too but this new darker, sensual side was driving him crazy! "Deal." he chuckled happily. She smiled slightly at him, glad to have some form of control.

"Now then, on your knees." he said, she gaped slightly, "Wah... what?"

"I said get on your knees Rukia." he replied, his smirk only widening, "Why? What does that have to do with food?"

"Because if you get on your knees, I'll get on my knees, wouldn't you like to see me bowing before you?" he replied, she frowned slightly and knelt down, "Good, now put your hands behind your back."

"Why!"

"It'll make you feel better." he replied, she sighed but put her hands behind her back, letting him wrap the cloth softly around her arms. So far she hated this, she didn't like to be helpless or vulnerable before anyone, especially before Ichigo. He took the other strand of fabric from the counter and wrapped it over her eyes, tying it securely. Ichigo smirked down at her, unable to tear his eyes away. How he loved to see her bound and helpless before him but he turned around and took a cherry out of the jar on the counter before he got different ideas in his head.

"Open your mouth." he demanded, she didn't hesitate, opening her mouth slightly. He bent down and put the cherry inside, pushing her chin up so she closed her mouth and he could tug the stem from off her lips, "Mm..." she moaned slightly as the taste of the cherry swam through her senses. Ichigo was right, the less senses she had, the less power she had, the more she could only concentrate on the sweet tasting fruit. While she was absorbed thinking about this process he took the frying steak out of the pan and set it on the cutting board beside him. Luckily after he sent her off to get the apron he had set up the kitchen, he cut a little piece off of the meat and picked it up with his fingers.

"Open your mouth." he demanded. Again she didn't hesitate, he was glad he pre-seasoned it. Ichigo bent down, hovering above her, "Careful now, this one is hot." he said, putting his fingers in her mouth along with the steak, she closed her lips around the food and lightly licked the spices off of his fingers before biting down on him, not enough to really hurt him but enough to signal him to pull away, which he did immediately, 'It's like feeding a shark!' he thought with a near laugh as he turned around and licked the fingers in her mouth.

"That's good... what kind of spices were on it?" she asked as he opened the cabinet and took a jar of pasta down, setting it on the counter and reaching into the bowl beside him full of sliced fruit and vegetables he had prepared. Having plenty of time when she was getting the apron since the kitchen was fairly far away from the laundry room, "It's a special blend that only my family knows, that's why only my sister and I make it, so if my maids ever cook steak there's a jar in the upper cabinet of pre-blended seasoning, it runs out every few months though so at night, when they aren't around, I come in and make more." he said, picking up a slice of kiwi and tapping her chin. Rukia immediately opened her mouth, taking his fingers deeper in her mouth, which made Ichigo shudder at the feeling.

Slowly pulling away Ichigo turned back to the pasta he was making, "Mm..." she muttered, "I'll teach it to you sometime, it's my dad's recipe. See dad never was any good at cooking, when he married my mom he passed the recipe onto her so she always made it, but the recipe is from my dad's side of the family." he mused, dropping a few noodles into the boiling pot of water on the stove and making sure to pull them out only seconds later.

"You'd teach me..? But I'm not part of your family." she replied quizzically as he stabbed the pasta with a fork and dipped it in some melted cheese, "You will be, I told you Rukia, I intend to marry you." he said, tapping her chin and making her open her mouth. He slid the pasta in and she gasped at the heat of the melted cheese on her tongue and lip, "Oh, sorry, that's hot." he warned, a bit too late as she licked the cheese off of her lip and moaned at the cheese in her mouth, adding zest to the pasta. He watched her for a moment before grabbing a kettle of hot apple cider that had been made that morning for breakfast.

Ichigo placed it on the stove to heat it for a moment then turned to a jar of honey on the counter, dipping his finger in it. Leaning down so that he was also on his knees. Lightly grazing her thumb over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth again and he set his finger inside, letting her lick the honey off.

Man, did want to flip her over on the counter and pound into her repeatedly, but alas he her love before he could such a thing. Sighing he stroked her cheek, standing up and walking over to the kettle, turning off the heat and grabbing an eyedropper out of the drawer.

"I can't explain it Rukia, you'll understand one day but... well...have you ever felt unconditional love for anyone or anything? But you really don't have a reason for it? That's how I feel about you for some reason."

She did.

She knew that feeling.

When she got Shirayuki she immediately felt unconditional love for that horse.. but was it really the same thing...? He took some apple cyder from the kettle and filled the eyedropper with it, walking over to Rukia, "I just don't understand... why me..." he tapped her cheek and she opened her mouth.

"I don't know either... but it is the way it is, I feel this way for you, not Orihime, not Riruka, YOU." he said as he inserted the eyedropper and released the apple cyder, she grunted slightly and jerked back.

"That's disgusting."

"Fair enough."

"I want my turn now."

"Alright... just one more." he replied, leaning down and tapping her cheek, she opened her mouth and he leaned in, capturing her lips in full on lip lock. Rukia gasped and he smirked, her mouth tasted so DIFFERENT from how it usually did.

Usually Rukia had a sweet taste to her, sweet, but subtle, now she was sweet, spicy, fruity, cold, hot and every other taste and texture and it was a lot for him to register, but she made no move to stop him or to move away and that was extremely pleasing to him. He felt like he was making progress and he prayed that soon she would come to love him and she would allow him to be with her, so he could protect her, have her.

Finally they broke away from each other and he lifted her blindfold up. The two locked eyes for a moment, never glancing away as he untied her hands. She gave him a sly smirk, Ichigo giving her the same. Standing up and she stretched her legs slightly, before grabbing the pieces of fabric.

"Your turn."

'This is so strange, I've never acted like this... could he...could he really be getting to me?' she pushed the thought in the back of her mind as she tied his hands behind his back and blindfolded him.

'Now, what to try first..?' she thought to herself, smiling as she spotted some garlic resting on the counter walking towards him with a clove wrapped between her fingers.

"Open your mouth~" she sang, restraining a laugh, he obediently opened his mouth and she set the garlic in, thinking he might cringe, but he didn't. He seemed to enjoy raw garlic which was admittedly a bit weird, but she ignored it and went on about her business, seeing some small slices of potato in a bowl. She smiled and started to boil some vegetable oil to fry the potatoes in, it was an old recipe she hardly got to eat, but her teacher Kaien had once let her have some.

"You know Rukia, garlic is an aphrodisiac... so is honey." he said, licking his lips as she grabbed some almonds and walked towards him, "If it were up to you, BREATHING would be an aphrodisiac." she said as she stuffed the nuts in his mouth, he smirked, "These are too." he muttered, sucking her fingers sensually into his mouth, making the princess maid shudder a little.

Careful not to let any almonds spill out of his mouth, she shook her head and walked back to the frying potatoes, fishing them out of the oil once they were fried before sprinkling some salt on them. She put one in her mouth. It was good even though it was really hot. She walked back towards him.

"Open." she demanded

"I love it when you tell me what to do."

Rukia rolled her eyes, sitting on her knees and putting the fried potato slice in his mouth. "Mmm..." he moaned, licking the salt off of her thumb, trying to suck it in his mouth. Just before she could pull away they heard the door to the kitchen open and footsteps fall inside.

"Master Kurosaki I-!" Riruka shouted, looking down and seeing her master tied up and blindfolded while that evil new maid had her finger in his mouth! "Wha-that...you..." Riruka was so stunned she turned, running out of the room.

Rukia sighed lightly and stood up, "I think maybe we should stop... I don't want to give the maids another reason to hate my guts."

"We could go upstairs." he suggested, she smacked the back of his head making him yelp, "I don't think so."

"Come on Rukia, don't stop on her account, at least untie me so we can share the apple pie I'm cooking. If we don't take it out of the oven soon it'll burn." she sighed and reluctantly got to work on setting him free.

Oh how she wished she could just keep him tied up... and gagged... 'Great, now I'm SURE Riruka is going to have it out for me...'

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another update!<strong>

**Don't worry everyone there will be a lemon soon! (I'm gonna attempt to write one, since Asagi-chan doesn't, so be gentle with my first time.) :3**

**Man, Ichigo you need to have wild passionate animal-like sex with Rukia FAST, it's killing MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DX**

**Review and we'll love you!**

**Feel free to see the fanart that inspired this series **.com


	10. Pyon!

_**Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King Tenth Flight: I Can Read You Like A Book**_

"So, how long will it be before we get to see Shirayuki's foal?" Rukia asked as she rubbed her upper arm, she was cold walking upstairs from the kitchen, which had the least heat in the house except when the stove was on.

"Well horses are pregnant for eleven months and she got pregnant the... first.. week of November. It's December now so we should be seeing the foal next September, give or take a few weeks." Ichigo replied, walking along side her The two of them had been getting extremely close lately, no matter how much Rukia told herself that this was a bad idea and she shouldn't be with him she couldn't help herself, she was starting to like him, but she couldn't help herself.

"September... it seems so far away..."

"Mm, so what's your opinion on the matter?" he asked as he lead her into his room.

"My opinion on what?"

"Pregnancy, babies, mating." Rukia looked away embarrassed by his question.

"W-Well..." she mused quietly, "I love children, I've always wanted to have a child of my own, I just have never wanted to go through the process of... making... one..."

"You mean you don't ever want to be pregnant?"

"I never said that..."

"Ah so it's the SEX you don't like." Ichigo said, emphasizing the word 'sex', making Rukia blush even more.

"Don't say it like that!...But yeah, if there was a way that I could have babies without having to do...THAT then I'd do it." she replied her redder than it was before, as if that was possible.

Ichigo chuckled lightly and pushed against the wall of his bedroom, leading into his private library, "I see, so what if you were in love with someone, I mean REALLY REALLY in love with someone, and you REALLY wanted to have a child with them, would you lay down with that person then?" he asked as he lead her into the library. Rukia looked away as if contemplating on her answer.

_ 'If he had asked this a month ago I would have said no... but now... I can't...'_

"It's warm, so why not stay here for a little while." he offered.

That's another thing, since she had started developing feelings for Ichigo he had gradually lessened her chores around the house too. She was also the only one allowed to cook for him since he liked her cooking so much, it was more like she was his personal chef than a maid.

"You have so many books..."

"Feel free to read which ever you like." Ichigo replied, going to his desk and looking around for something.

"Alright, I have to go take these downstairs for Orihime to give to Uryuu when he comes by today. Maybe you can make some cookies for later." he said looking over the papers in his hands. Rukia sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if you actually like cookies as much as you like sex."

"Oh, nothing can compare to having sex, maybe we could..."

"NO!" Rukia shouted as he laughed leaving the room.

~w~

Ichigo was taking longer than Rukia thought he would. With a sigh of boredom she decided to walk over to one of the many bookshelves. Her finger skimmed lightly over the spines as she tilted her head to read the titles. They all sounded so interesting... apparently Ichigo had a love of fiction like she did... she moved over a bit to skim over some other books when she heard the floor beneath her squeak.

She stepped in the same spot again and the board below her squeaked again. Rukia knelt down and started to press on the board, jiggling it slightly and noticing that it slid backwards. She looked inside the newly uncovered hole and found herself faced with an old looking book. Reaching in she tried to get it when she heard Ichigo clear his throat. The maid jerked up and she stared at him like a gaping fish.

"What are you doing?"

"I noticed this board squeaking... thought I'd see if I could fix it."

"I'll take care of it later."

"You know there's a book down here."

"Yeah, it's my notebook to keep track of... certain events. I wanted to keep it in a private place." she picked it up.

"Even private from me? I thought we weren't going to have secrets anymore."

"We aren't, but there's nothing in that notebook that you need to know about, it's all just boring dates about the kingdom and stuff." he said, walking over to her and taking the notebook away, putting it back under the floor boards and moving the boards back into place. Rukia frowned and he helped her stand up.

"Come on, let's go for a short ride, it may be winter but we still need the fresh air, and the horses need exercise." he said, moving her out of the room.

~w~

_'Don't think this is a fairy tale; But a tragedy.'_

"So am I to assume that dogs are your favirote animal? Given how many you have that is." Rukia said as she and Ichigo rode peacefully through the forest nearest his castle.

"Mm, dogs... and wolves too."

"Wolves?"

"Wolves... they're wonderful creatures." he said, she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Why wolves?"

"They're like dogs only... more independent, they have packs, mate for life and very family oriented... and they stand up for each other and will fight to the death to protect their loved ones, I admire that kind of loyalty."

"Uh-huh." she said with a small smirk.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I never said that, it's just that wolves are also prone to going into chicken coops and putting on sheep's clothing." he huffed.

"Don't believe everything you hear princess, you just might get killed for it."Ichigo said giving her a glare.

"Calm down, you act as if you're a wolf yourself." Rukia said putting her hands up in defense.

He blushed, realizing his slip up, "Er... what about you? What's your favirote animal?" he asked. Ichigo was willing to talk to her about anything to get off this subject...

"Rabbits." she replied instantly.

"Rabbits? Why rabbits?" he asked with surprise, she striked him as more of a cat person; independent, sweet when she wanted to be, sneaky, stealthy, brave, and mean as shit when provoked. That was Rukia.

"A rabbit... saved my life once as a child." she mused quietly, making him tilt his head and pull on Mugetsu's reigns, slowing the horse so that he and Rukia could ride next to each other.

"How so?"

"Well you see... when I was a little girl I was out in the garden with one of our maids... she was showing me some carrots that she was picking and I heard a noise, turning around I saw a big, white, fluffy rabbit sitting across from us nibbling on a piece of cabbage. I got so excited that I chased him, leading me away from the carrot bush, but the rabbit just ran in circles for a moment before slipping under the fence to our garden. When I went back, our maid was dead. She was bitten by a snake; if I had stayed there with her, it probably would have bitten me too. Now why would a rabbit just run in circles and then suddenly escape? Rabbits are the type to run immediately, that rabbit was intuitive." she explained.

Ichigo nearly felt his heart skip a beat.

"That's pretty lucky if you ask me."

"Yeah, if only I could hold that rabbit in my arms and tell it how grateful I am to it."

Ichigo looked at her, lost in her thoughts.

"It's too bad it didn't come to save me a few years later, when I was thirteen. This time I was actually bitten by a snake, a venomous one..." she mused quietly, Ichigo looked at her in worry.

"I think the scar is gone now though, do you see it?" she asked, pulling Shirayuki to a stop and rolling down her stockings to show him the back of her ankle, but it looked as smooth and beautiful as it usually did, nothing odd or out of place, Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't see a scar." Rukia nodded and pulled up her stocking again, as she was fiddling with this though, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a small black bundle in the bushes.

Being as quiet as he could, he dismounted his horse and tip-toed over to the furry mass in the bushes...

"Ah, what are you still waiting for?" she asked looking up from straightening her stockings and seeing that Ichigo was gone.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm right here!" he replied, stepping out from the bushes with a little black rabbit in his arms.

Rukias' big became as big as the bundle in his arms. Also dismounting from her horse she reached over to hold the tiny baby bunny, which couldn't have been more than six or maybe seven weeks old.

"It's so cute." she cooed quietly as he handed her the small bundle, the bunny looked up at her and wiggled his nose, blinking a few times.

"Where did you-?"

"Over there, all alone." Ichigo said, pointing to the bushes.

Rukia walked over to the snow covered ground Ichigo was pointing to and stuck her head over the bushes. Looking behind a tree, she saw two other black rabbits like the one she was holding. Suddenly she felt... sorry for taking this baby rabbit away just like she had been taken away... reluctantly, she set the bunny back in the snow, watching as the little rabbit happily hopped over to the other two and started munching on whatever food they could find.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked his scowl in place, as she walked back, head hung sadly.

"It would have been wrong to take him away from the bonds of his friends." she replied quietly, mounting her horse again, Ichigo watched her, face putting up a fake smile to hide the pain of having to give up the rabbit. She never would have become upset if he hadn't impulsively brought her that rabbit... he smiled lightly, suddenly getting an idea of how to make things better.

"Rukia, let's go home."

~w~

_'Happiness is the key to love; love is the key to happiness'_

Rukia rubbed the back of her sore neck, sighing as she continued putting away the laundry. She had had to dust some of Ichigo's high bookshelves earlier and was still aching from craning her neck like that.

"Rukia! Come downstairs for a minute!" she heard, trudging out of her bedroom and down the winding staircase to the hall where Ichigo stood... with another little bunny in his hands. Rukia looked at the little black and white rabbit in his hands.

"This is Rosie, do you like her?" he asked, she nodded timidly and the purple eyed bunny looked up at her, blinking cutely.

"Good to hear, she's yours."

"W-What?" she asked as he handed her the rabbit.

"I have six dogs, Rosie is more than welcome to socialize with them, and don't worry I didn't take her from her family, I found her all alone in the horse stable."Rukia looked at the little bundle in her arms.

"Wait, don't dogs usually hunt rabbits?"

"Not these dogs, they do exactly as I say with question so you don't have to worry." Ichigo said sticking his chest out proudly.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"I mean... why did you give her to me?" she asked as she cradled the little bunny, Ichigo shrugged.

"Well you know it's the darnedest thing... I went to check on Shirayuki in stables and the next I knew this little rabbit was backed up in the corner of Shirayuki's cage, scared out of it's wit."

Rukia stared at Ichigo before giving him a genuine smile, "Thank you Ichigo, I really appreciate this?"she said before realizing something and looking at Ichigo, "How do I know this isn't just some trap so I feel obligated to do something for you later?"

"What? Are you accusing me, a king, of trying to pull such a lowly trick? I feel so hurt, princess." Ichigo said, acting as if he really hurt by her words, not amusing Rukia though.

"It's been known to happen..."

"No I would never pull something like that, just to a woman to lay down with me." Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"'So you were thinking about getting something out of this?" Ichigo stopped for a second. He was screwed.

"Uh... well...you see... I...uh..." Ichigo was sweating bullets, looking everywhere except for the beauty in front of him.

"So much for the great and powerful King Kurosaki." Rukia said turning her back on him with her nose in the air.

"What do you.. agh! Because I felt bad for what happened with the bunny and wanted to make it up to you but the nearest rabbit breeder is too far away for me to go without requiring a carriage and coming back home in the dark, neither of which I relished the idea of. So this rabbit just so happen to be in the stables while I was checking on YOUR pregnant horse, so I took it and gave it to you for what happened earlier. The last thing I'd need is to come home in the dark, get kicked in the jaw and then the rabbit run away and get eaten and you hate me forever and... just forget it." he huffed miserably. Rukia smiled lightly, walking over to the frustrated king and lean up on the tips of her toes, "Thank you Ichigo." she whispered, pecking him on the lips and walking away.

Ichigo watched her walk away with little bunny in her hands, then smiling. This was the first time... the first time she kissed him of her own will. The first time she initiated it anyway, and he was happy... hopefully it wouldn't be long...before she became his...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I wasn't able to get this up sooner, my stupid laptop kept cutting off so I had to keep restarting this, but now it's finally finished.<strong>

**Rukia please have hot sex with Ichigo soon, your killing us playing hard to get, WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT HIM! X3**

**Review and we'll love youuuuu! XD  
><strong>


	11. Treasure

_**Strawberry Maid; Butterfly King Eleventh Flight: I Care**_

_ No matter how cold the exterior is, the interior is as warm as a fire_

Rukia rubbed her head again in agony, closing her eyes and trying to keep calm.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he walked up behind her, making Rukia turn around.

"A-Ah... it's nothing just a headache, and a neck ache... I think I slept weird last night and that caused my neck to hurt which is causing a headache."

"Ah, I bet some ice will help."

"Mm maybe but I'm freezing." she replied, rubbing her arms as she walked towards the kitchen, he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear.

"Mmmm, I could warm you up if you come upstairs with me..."

"Nice try but no thanks." she replied with a frown, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Naughty girl, that's not what I meant." he chuckled in reply, gesturing for her to follow him. She reluctantly went up the stairs after him and he lead her to her room where Rosie was sleeping on the bed. He walked over to a small space in the wall by the door that had a small curtain covering it and pulled the curtain aside, revealing a fire place, "I had no idea that was here..." she mused, he chuckled, "With all your curiosity you sure don't know much about your own room do you?" he said, grabbing some matches off of the mantel, tossing it into the fireplace and watching as fire lit.

"You stay right in here and warm up, I'll be back with some ice for your head, and uh...just come down later and make dinner if you can." he said as he left the room.

"Thanks..." she muttered, blinking with uncertainty.

Ichigo had been acting... different lately... less like a lustful pervert and more like a loving husband. Ichigo didn't just want to sex with Rukia anymore, he wanted to make love with Rukia. Things had changed and it went from overwhelming lust to overwhelming affection, the kind of love that makes one want to coddle with their lover, and Ichigo NEVER would have thought he'd be one of THOSE guys...

~W~W~

"Ah Master Kurosaki!" Riruka said happily as Ichigo passed her and walked to the kitchen.

"Have I told you how handsome you look today Sir?" he grunted in response, dead set on his mission for ice, she cleared her throat.

"Um, Master, where is Rukia?"

"Upstairs, she's got a headache." he replied robotically.

_ 'It's no wonder she's cold, she's the size of a twig,_'he thought.

Ichigo grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a cloth.

"Will she be down later?"

"I don't think so, just to cook dinner, I want her resting for the day." he replied, walking away.

Riruka growled turning to see a knife in the cutting board and picking it up, stabbing the cutting board hard enough to make it pass through the board.

_ 'Damn her! He would've taken right here on the counter before she came!'_ she thought with a loud snarl.

_'She's gonna pay.'_

~W~W~

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she walked downstairs, Rosie in her arms.

"Oh, he's outside with the horses, he should be in in just a moment, why?" Orihime said, doing her chores.

"Well, I think Rosie is hungry and I was wondering if he knew what she'd..." she trailed off.

"Oh well I'm sure he'll be right back soon." Orihime replied with a chipper smile as Rukia pulled her robe more around her.

"Orihime... can I ask you something?"

"Sure~"

"Does Ichigo usually give his staff so much time off?" she asked, before Orihime could answer her, the doorbell rang, "Oh um, I'll get that." she offered, bouncing to the door with Rukia close behind her.

"Yes?" she asked, opening the door, "Hello there, I'm looking for Rangiku Matsumoto." Rukia heard.

That voice. That voice that made shivers go down her spine and she hesitantly peered over Orihime's shoulder, "Oh, well if it isn't little Rukia-chan, didn't I'd be the one to find you. And so easily too."

"Gin..." she muttered quietly, holding her rabbit closer to her chest and shaking slightly, "Rukia...?" Orihime asked, Rukia ran up the stairs and into her room before she could finish her question.

~W~W~

Rukia had barely hit the bed and let Rosie down on the floor when the door burst open again and Ichigo walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Please go away..." she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest and putting her face in her arms.

"I..." Ichigo started, walking over to her and sitting on the side of the bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that... if you need someone to talk to I'm here to listen." he said quietly, she looked up at him for a short moment at his sincere face before scooting over slightly, signaling him to stay. He smiled, swinging his legs over so that he was laying on his side.

"I never thought I'd see him again..." she whispered, "I left with the idea that I would die, never again would I have to see the disappointment on my brother's face or the frustration from our staff or ... GIN... and now here he is... and he saw me here with.. with a bunny and standing there in a robe and slippers looking like I've made myself right at home... what will he tell my brother? What will he think?"

For a moment all Ichigo got from her was that she was happy.. she was happy here, with him.

"And to think that all this time he was here, in this kingdom, having an affair with the enemy! And with Rangiku no less! It was one thing, not knowing who it was... but now that I know...I... it's not like I want anything to do with him but still... he's still part of MY empire, he's still an enemy to this kingdom...and then for him to see me this way!" she screamed.

Ichigo just watched as she let out her anger. She was noticeably hurt by this...

Rukia sighed for a moment and looked up at him, "Where is he?" she whispered.

"Downstairs, two of the guards are watching him, I asked to deal with him personally."

"Why?"

"I want to take his head myself, for making you feel this way." he replied in a snarl, getting up.

Rukia opened her mouth and reached forward, grabbing his hand, "Wait..." she whispered, "I... I... don't know why... I want you to stay... but-" he grabbed her chin, kissing her gently on the lips, "I'll be right back, just stay here, I'll come back in a minute with some food for Rosie." kissing her cheek lightly, she looked down.

"Alright..." she said as he pulled away.

She couldn't believe how sweet he was being, how gentle... that he hadn't attempted to make a move on her yet... "Ichigo!" he turned around again, "Thank you." he smirked, "Yeah yeah, don't mention it..."

~W~W~

_'Treasure; never to be touched by unwanted hands. Hidden from other; only these eyes know where you lay.'_

"Let me make something abundantly clear." Ichigo said as he leaned against the door frame, "I will make sure you are nowhere to be found if you ever so much as breathe here again." Ichigo threatened as he stared at Gin, the silver haired man just grinned at him, "I know that you don't exactly like seeing me here... and I really didn't expect Rukia-chan to be here... but Rangiku and I-"

"I don't care, I don't want your kind on my land, need I remind you of the cold war?"

Gin raised his eyebrow, "I came to warn you young prince, Lord Kuchiki planned a striking day."

"A striking day?"

"Yes, it'll be the twenty-third of this month."

"The twenty-third...? That's when the moon is at it's weakest.."

"Exactly."

Ichigo looked down, sweat coming down the side of his face,"Send me a messenger bird from now on, I don't like your smell in my kingdom." he growled. Gin smirked at his gratitude, "Of course young prince."

"Then take your leave, I have a mess to clean up."

"One last thing...tell Rukia...that I shall miss her...company. " Gin said, his smirk never leaving his face. Next thing he knew, Gin was on the ground with a bruised cheek with blood coming out of his mouth. Ichigos' bangs covered his face as he tried to control his breathing.

"You're lucky I held back." with that Ichigo turned and walked away, leaving Gin to his injury.

~W~W~

_Deceive me, and you will pay with your life_

"So is it done?" Gin looked up at the cold stare of Lord Kuchiki himself and nodded, "Yes Sir, he was given the wrong date, he was told the last day of the month so he won't be on guard." Gin lied.

"And Rukia... did you see her?" the lord asked, Gin thought about it for a moment.

"Gin?"

"Oh... no Sir... I didn't see her."

"...I see... very well, you may leave." the silver-haired man stood and walked out of the throne room.

If Byakuya found out that he had told Ichigo the correct date and was actually a double agent, there would be no doubt that he would be killed without second thought.

~W~W~W~

_Is your own mind such a terrifying place that you cannot bear to stay inside it without tears?_

He hadn't expected her to be asleep when he returned to her, but there she was, flat on her back in bed, eyes screwed shut and hands over her stomach as she dreamed. Ichigo sighed, wondering if he should disturb her just to tell her he took care of the problem. He felt his heart ache looking down at her. Quietly he went into his library and grabbed his notebook(which he had moved to a new hiding spot) and opened it to a blank page, grabbing a pen and writing as much as he could scribble out.

_'How can I say this without sounding cheezy of stupid;_

_I guess I can't._

_With all that you are, all that you do;_

_I can't help but feel like an idiot around you._

_Grace and beauty are hideous words to describe you; _

_because there are no words to describe a goddess such as yourself._

_But if I had to sum up beauty in one word it'd be-'  
><em>

He stopped suddenly when he heard her stirring and tossed the notebook aside.

Never in his life had he wrote a word of poetry, that's what kind of power she had over him.

Ichigo walked back into the main room and stared down at her as she tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering and sweating, "Please..."she whispered. Ichigo tilted his head, walking over and looking down at her, "Please..." she whispered again, he frowned.

'If I can't even protect you from your dreams, what good am I?' he thought to himself, setting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly, "Rukia wake up, you're having a nightmare." he said, she was quiet... still and quiet.

He pulled back, about to leave, when she whimpered something else, "Don't leave..." her eyes were still closed so he wasn't sure if she was awake or not, or even if she knew it was him, but it didn't matter, he wasn't going to leave her when she begged him not to, even if she didn't know she had. He laid down next to her and wrapped her in his arms, cradling her tiny body in his big, strong arms.

Two people never meant to be together, natural enemies, curled up together, and it made him sick to think that her kingdom wanted her to loath him. He knew that this was all manipulation, they needed an excuse to end the cold war and start a real war. No matter how much it disgusted him, he had a feeling that her kingdom was using her as bait. That was why he had to protect her, but he had to wait until she let him. If she didn't love him, he could never protect her, and they would both die at her brother's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>And yet another update for you guys!<strong>

**Happy New Year to you all as well!**

**Hope you have a wonderful start to the new year.**

**And now on to the story, don't you guys worry the lemon will come sooner than you think. I promise! X3**

**Review and we'll love youuuuuuuuuu! 3**


End file.
